Juste pour le geste
by Lilie654
Summary: Une histoire sombre... très sombre. Des évènements imprévisibles amènent House à apprendre ce qu'est le deuil. Un deuil étrange... Huddy.
1. Chapitre 1

_Après avoir vu l'épisode 4x16 « Wilson's Heart », une vague de morosité m'envahit. Comme si ce n'était pas encore assez, je me fais tout de suite après le DVD de Contre-enquête (de Franck Mancuso), film tout aussi lugubre, pour finir les larmes aux yeux dans mon canapé. C'est alors que germe l'intrigue de cette fic dans ma tête, infiniment sombre et triste. Evidemment, c'est Huddy, mais pas le Huddy que l'on connaît. (Aucun spoiler de la saison 4)_

**Juste pour le geste**

Chapitre 1

House se tenait debout, appuyé sur sa canne, dans une posture à demi cabrée qui lui est propre. Il se tenait dans le hall du Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital, dans un coin. Le reflet de la baie vitrée dissimulait parfaitement son identité, voire sa présence. A travers cette vitre, il observait Cuddy. Elle tenait un dossier ouvert dans ses mains et en expliquait le contenu à un patient. C'était une vision ordinaire, d'une banalité absurde. Mais pas tant que ça. Si House restait caché, c'est parce qu'il savait que dès que Cuddy l'apercevrait, elle l'enverrait en consultation. Il devrait déjà y être depuis une heure. En fait, il la soupçonnait de trainer dans le hall pour l'attraper dès qu'il y pénètrerait. C'était un jeu, en quelques sortes, un jeu qui durait depuis longtemps. Trop longtemps.

Depuis peu, si House restait caché, ce n'était pas seulement pour échapper à sa redoutable patronne. C'était aussi pour la regarder alors qu'elle ne le savait pas. Pas seulement pour reluquer ses fesses et ses seins. Non, la reluquer n'était intéressant que lorsqu'elle sentait qu'il l'observait. Là, il voyait tout le reste. Cuddy était mère depuis trois mois à présent. Il se rappelait encore lorsqu'un an plus tôt, il la soupçonnait déjà d'être enceinte alors qu'elle-même n'en savait rien. Ensuite, elle n'avait pas pu lui cacher plus d'une semaine. Il supposait qu'elle était heureuse ainsi, c'était ce qu'elle avait toujours voulu. Au fond de lui pourtant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire que c'était dommage. C'était dommage que cet enfant n'ait jamais de père. En attendant, il ne pouvait que la regarder. Elle était de nouveau mince, sa grossesse ne l'avait pas déformée d'un poil, bien au contraire. Pas de gigantesque prise de poids comme cela arrive parfois. Il la voyait appuyée de ses deux bras sur un bureau, sa posture révélant exagérément ses formes. Un corps de nymphe, comme toujours. Sur son visage, on pouvait lire une joie infinie, la joie d'avoir enfin réalisé son rêve. On pouvait aussi y lire, en y prêtant attention, de la fatigue. Beaucoup de fatigue. Elle avait accouché depuis trois mois et elle était déjà de retour au bureau, telle une acharnée. Extraordinaire. C'est le mot qui venait à l'esprit de House pour qualifier cette femme hors du commun, une femme qui aurait mérité bien plus que de faire un enfant toute seule. Mais il était trop tard pour se dire ça, maintenant que c'était fait. House ne regrettait rien. Lui, il n'aurait jamais pu lui procurer le bonheur d'avoir un enfant. C'était certainement mieux comme ça.

Enfin, il sortit de sa cachette. Il avait eu suffisamment le temps de la regarder. Presque à la seconde où il entra dans la clinique, elle l'aperçut et abandonna son patient précipitamment. Elle se dirigea vers lui, pas de doute, il s'était fait prendre.

« House ! Vous devriez être en consultation depuis une heure ! Il était temps que je revienne !

- Pourquoi ? J'ai fait mes consultations pendant votre absence !

- Dans ce cas, j'en conclus que vous le faîtes exprès pour me faire enrager quand je suis là !

- Alors vous connaissez la solution : ne revenez plus !

- House !!

- Quoi ??

- Consultations, tout de suite ! »

Il fit une moue désespérée, elle leva les yeux au ciel et lui flanqua un dossier dans les mains. Résigné, il prit la direction de la salle d'examen qu'elle lui désignait.

Les patients se succédèrent, des cas toujours plus ennuyants les uns que les autres. Il jetait des regards furtifs à l'extérieur de la salle d'examen de temps à autres, à travers les stores restés ouverts. Plusieurs fois, il aperçut Cuddy. Trop de fois. Elle patrouillait pour être sûre qu'il ne s'était pas enfui entre temps. Ca devenait obsessionnel ! Quoiqu'elle n'eût pas tout à fait tort, il avait essayé de s'éclipser une fois ou deux, sans succès. Il était dix-huit heures. Il était là depuis trois heures, c'était bon, il avait rattrapé son heure de retard. Qu'est ce qu'il pouvait détester les heures de consultation… Il s'apprêtait à sortir lorsqu'un nouveau patient entra. Un drôle de type, un sourire étrange plaqué sur le visage. House le dévisagea un instant : encore un timbré.

« Désolé, mais j'ai fini pour aujourd'hui. Allez voir le Dr. Wilson à côté…

- House ! _(c'était Cuddy) _Vous prenez ce patient !

- Mais j'ai fini depuis une heure déjà !

- Faux : vous finissez avec ce monsieur. Un point c'est tout !

- Pff, alors qu'est ce qu'il a, l'abruti ?

Cuddy ressortit de la pièce en ignorant l'insulte et ferma la porte derrière elle, satisfaite. Le patient braqua alors son regard pétillant sur le diagnosticien.

- Maux de tête à répétition depuis une semaine, nausées et insomnies.

- Ouach. On va aller loin avec ça !

Le petit homme, légèrement grassouillet, élargit son sourire narquois. Vraiment tordu ce type. House préfèra passer outre l'air moqueur de cet abruti et aller droit au but. Il n'avait pas envie de s'amuser là, il avait juste envie de rentrer chez lui au plus vite.

- Bon, commencez par arrêter de sourire comme un demeuré à longueur de temps, et ensuite prenez ça.

Il avait lancé sa réplique en griffonnant le mot « aspirine » sur une ordonnance, sans le regarder. Il lui tendit et releva son regard vers lui. Son sourire crétin était toujours affiché sur son visage. L'envie d'emplafonner sa face de rat dans le mur le prit soudainement, mais il se retint de justesse.

- Merci docteur !

Son ton enjoué l'exaspéra encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà.

- Adieu. »

Façon à la House de signifier à la personne en face qu'il ne veut plus jamais la revoir. Ca n'eut pas l'air d'atteindre la cible considérée, mais House s'en contrefichait. Il se leva et quitta la salle d'examen. Il s'apprêtait à retourner chercher ses affaires dans son bureau à l'étage, puis plier bagage sans saluer personne, mais il aperçut Cuddy dans le hall, occupée avec un patient. Il se stoppa et regarda l'heure sur la pendule suspendue au mur. Dix-huit heures dix. Il jeta un regard sur le bureau d'accueil. Une pile de dossier attendait son tour, des patients attendaient patiemment qu'un médecin les prennent en charge. Il ramena son regard vers Cuddy. Ses traits étaient tirés, les cernes commençaient à se creuser sous ses yeux.

« Jolie femme, n'est-ce pas ?

House se retourna vivement. C'était l'autre abruti qui venait de l'interpeller. Il le regarda, son large sourire ne l'ayant pas abandonné. Un sourire presque… malsain. La face de rat tourna son regard vers Cuddy et la lui désigna d'un signe de tête. House revint sur ses pas et rejoignit son dernier patient à la porte de la salle d'examen. Il ne s'arrêta qu'à moins d'un mètre de lui, lui imposant sa taille. Il faisait au moins une tête de plus que lui.

- Je rêve ou vous êtes en train de mater la directrice de cet hôpital ?

Le ton de House s'était voulu sec et cassant, voire menaçant. Le petit homme lui sourit de plus belle. House se retint une fois de plus d'envoyer son poing dans la figure de ce crétin, qu'il savait maintenant pervers.

- Je vous conseille de ne plus jamais remettre les pieds dans cet hôpital. Et surtout, je vous conseille de ne jamais vous approcher du Docteur Cuddy, c'est clair ? »

Cette fois-ci, son ton était clairement menaçant. House lutta pour ne pas laisser transparaître la rage qui l'animait. Il vit des étincelles briller au fond des yeux du demeuré. Il ne savait pas trop ce que ça signifiait, et il s'en foutait. Lentement, le petit homme se dirigea vers la sortie de l'hôpital. House le suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse à l'extérieur. Celui-ci ne reviendrait pas de si tôt.

House se retourna de nouveau vers Cuddy. Elle était à l'accueil et composait un numéro de téléphone. Il s'approcha d'elle à grands pas, s'appuya sur le comptoir à côté du téléphone. Elle l'ignora et plaqua le combiné contre son oreille, attendant que son correspondant décroche.

« Allô ? Camille ? Oui, c'est moi. Ecoutez, je suis coincée pour le moment. Ca ne vous dérange pas de garder Tom encore une heure ou deux ? Vraiment ? Je vous remerc… HOUSE !!

- Oui ?

- Pourquoi vous avez raccroché ??

- Moi ?

- House…

Cuddy lui fit un regard sévère et désigna l'index de House posé sur la base du poste, ayant coupé la tonalité.

- Rentrez chez vous.

- Je vous demande pardon ?!

- Cuddy, vous êtes crevée ! Et comme d'habitude, vous allez être de mauvais poil demain matin et c'est sur moi que ça va retomber.

- Ce n'est pas ma faute si vous faîtes tout pour m'énerver dès le matin !

Pour toute réponse, House haussa un sourcil et lui lança un regard signifiant qu'il ne lâchait pas l'affaire pour autant. Cuddy soupira.

- Et qui va finir ici ?

Elle désigna l'ensemble de la pièce d'un geste circulaire de la main. House lui prit son dossier de son autre main et commença à en lire le contenu. Il se rendit à la salle d'attente et appela fortement :

- Madame Malinowski ?

- C'est moi, répondit une dame âgée.

- Je suis le Dr. House et je vais m'occuper de vous. Allez m'attendre dans la salle d'examen numéro 2.

La vieille dame se leva et suivit son instruction. Comme il l'avait deviné, Cuddy l'avait suivi jusqu'ici.

- House, qu'est ce que vous faîtes ?

- Ca se voit pas ? Je finis le boulot de ma patronne acharnée de travail !

- Pourquoi vous faîtes ça ?

House fit mine de réfléchir quelques secondes, fronçant les sourcils.

- Considérez que je prends de l'avance sur mes consultations ? proposa-t-il.

Cuddy resta quelques instants à le dévisager, incrédule. Mais House ne blaguait pas, son regard était sérieux. Alors, après un silence où leurs yeux ne se quittaient plus, elle céda.

- Merci.

House répondit par une moue dégoutée, il était allergique à toute les formules de politesse, et se dirigea vers la salle d'examen. Il ralentit avant d'y disparaître.

- Bonne soirée, Docteur Cuddy. »

Elle s'était déjà retournée et prenait une direction opposée à la sienne. Il lui jeta un dernier regard, par-dessus son épaule. Ca, c'était fait. Mais cinq secondes auparavant il ne rêvait que de rentrer chez lui, alors pourquoi ? Il sourit intérieurement. Pour le geste, tout simplement.

TBC…


	2. Chapitre 2

Chapitre 2

Le cri strident d'un réveil fit sursauter un House profondément endormi. Il leva un bras et l'abattit violemment sur l'appareil, au risque de le briser en deux. Il ne s'était pas servi de ce truc depuis au moins des années, car d'habitude il se fichait pas mal d'arriver en retard au boulot. Mais pour une fois, il était bien obligé de se lever, bien qu'il soit rentré chez lui à 21h30 la veille pour finir le travail de Cuddy, et qu'il n'ait pas beaucoup dormi. S'il arrivait en retard, ce n'était plus un geste, ça devenait du foutage de gueule. Il n'avait pas du tout l'intention de se moquer de Cuddy, et il ne voulait pas que ce soit ce qu'elle croit, alors il irait travailler à l'heure aujourd'hui.

Manque de chance, quand il arriva à l'hôpital, il s'aperçut vite que la Doyenne n'était pas encore arrivée. Il pensa à ces quelques minutes de sommeil supplémentaires qu'il aurait pu passer dans son lit ! Bah… Tant pis. Il croisa Wilson, qui ne sembla pas le remarquer. De manière générale, House présent si tôt, c'était un mirage, un rêve. La matinée passa, House resta dans son bureau. Vers midi, Wilson fut la première personne à le sortir de ses rêveries.

« Salut ! Euh… T'es là depuis longtemps ?

- Depuis 08h30 ce matin.

- Euh… Ca va ??

- Moui.

- Bon, je cherchais Cuddy. Apparemment elle n'est pas venue ce matin.

- Hum ? Il est quelle heure ?

- Presque midi.

- C'est drôle, elle rentre tôt un soir et traîne les pieds le lendemain. Y a quand même des gens qui s'emmerdent pas !

- T'es mal placé pour dire ça…

- Bon, c'est pas tout ça de discuter, mais moi je vais la réveiller la flemmarde !

- House…

- Et on discute pas !

Sur ce, House se leva vivement, empoigna sa canne et sortit de son bureau. Wilson sur ses talons, il se rendit jusqu'au parking et s'approcha de sa voiture.

- Je tiens à te prévenir, Cuddy n'aime pas trop les partouzes, alors si tu comptes me suivre jusque chez elle…

- Rah ça va, j'ai compris l'idée ! »

Il sourit à Wilson et claqua sa portière. Il roula vite, presque trop. Il trouvait cette absence étrange, ce n'était pas le genre de Cuddy de se laisser aller. Il parvint rapidement devant sa maison. Les volets étaient fermés, sa voiture était dans son allée. Sa poubelle, comme toutes celles de la rue, était sortie. C'était le jour du ramassage des ordures. Il laissa son auto un peu plus loin et remonta l'allée qui menait à sa porte. Le fait que tous les volets soient clos le troublait un peu. Il frappa à la porte, bruyamment, avec le pommeau de sa canne. Pas de réponse. Il réitéra son geste. Rien. Il entama la recherche de la clef de secours. Elle était sous le pot de fleurs de la fenêtre normalement… Oui, elle était là. Il ouvrit la porte et pénétra à l'intérieur.

La lumière dans l'entrée était allumée. Pourquoi ne pas ouvrir les volets ? Depuis le seuil de la maison, il entendit les cris du nourrisson. Il appela Cuddy tout en se dirigeant vers sa chambre. Pourquoi le laissait-elle hurler de la sorte ? Il entra dans la pièce et alluma la lumière car les volets étaient fermés ici aussi. Le berceau était bien dans la chambre de la mère, l'enfant criait de tous ses poumons. Il était seul. Très vite, une odeur désagréable lui prit les narines. Il s'approcha du berceau et aperçut le poupon. L'odeur venait bien de là. Il fit quelques pas en arrière, dégoûté, et appela de nouveau Cuddy. Il fit le tour de la maison, y compris salle de bain et toilettes. La cave aussi. Rien. Il remonta au rez-de-chaussée et appela Wilson depuis la cuisine, là où on entendait moins les cris du petit.

« Hey Jimmy !

- Alors ? Elle ne t'a pas encore arraché la tête ?

- Non, mais par contre le petit a bien failli me faire tomber dans les pommes!

- Hein ??

- Non, laisse tomber. Je voulais t'indiquer que Cuddy n'est pas chez elle, et à en juger par l'état du gamin ça doit bien faire au moins 12 heures.

- Elle ne laisserait pas Tom seul chez elle.

- Parce que cette chose a un nom ?!

- House, arrête un peu…

- Sa voiture est dans l'allée. Tous les volets sont fermés. Je ne sais pas trop ce qui se passe ici. C'est une maison de fou !

Il sortit de la maison, les cris de l'enfant étaient vraiment trop aigus et l'empêchaient de suivre le fil de ce que Wilson lui disait. Il se dirigea pensivement vers le bout de l'allée, s'arrêta à hauteur de la poubelle.

- Elle est rentrée chez elle à dix-huit heures hier soir, j'en suis sûr, c'est moi qui l'aie forcée à partir.

- Tu as fais quoi ??

- On s'en fout, Wilson ! Je suis en train de te dire que je suis peut-être la dernière personne à l'avoir vue ! Attends, il y a peut-être la baby-sitter aussi.

Tandis qu'il réfléchissait tout haut, House laissa son regard se balader partout autour de lui, à la recherche d'un quelconque indice sur cette disparition inattendue. Un instant, son regard passa sur le couvercle de la poubelle. Il l'ouvrit, elle était vide. Logique, il était midi passé, les éboueurs avaient fait leur travail depuis longtemps. Alors qu'il reposait le couvercle, un détail attira son attention. Une tâche sombre sur le rebord.

- Attends, il y a un truc bizarre là… C'est sombre et visqueux, on dirait…

Il passa un doigt sur la substance et le porta à sa bouche.

- C'est du sang…

- Greg…

La voix de Wilson s'éteint au bout du téléphone.

- Il y a aussi quelques cheveux noirs collés de dessus. Ils sont… bouclés.

- Greg, tu crois que… ?

- J'le sens pas ce coup-là. Appelle les flics et dis leur de lancer un avis de recherche. Moi j'appelle Cameron.

- Euh… Les flics ok, mais pourquoi Cameron ?

- Pour qu'elle fasse taire ce gosse !! »

Et il raccrocha net au nez de son ami. Un élan d'inquiétude le saisit tout à coup et l'empêcha presque de trouver le numéro de Cameron dans le répertoire de son portable. Quand il y parvint et que Cameron décrocha, sa voix était suffisamment stressée pour qu' « elle ramène immédiatement ses fesses chez Cuddy » sans même poser de question.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Cameron arrivait et elle trouva House dans la chambre de Cuddy.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ici ?! Et c'est quoi cette odeur ?

- Cette odeur explique pourquoi vous êtes ici.

Et il sortit de la chambre sans lui adresser un regard. Il savait que l'angoisse était lisible sur son visage.

- Mais où est Cuddy ??

- Ca, on aimerait bien le savoir !

- Il faut le changer.

Il la regarda prendre le bébé dans ses bras et se diriger vers la table à langer. Il n'avait pas très envie d'assister au spectacle.

- House, préparez un biberon. Il a l'air affamé

- Hey ! Vous croyez quoi ? Que j'ai passé ma vie à pouponner ? Et puis d'abord, il n'y a pas de lait.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai que Cuddy l'allaite. Bon, vu le chantier je vais devoir le laver entièrement.

Il hésita à jeter un coup d'œil au « chantier », mais préféra s'abstenir. Lorsque que Cameron quitta la chambre, non sans lui adresser un regard exaspéré, il ouvrit les volets et aéra la pièce. La puanteur s'échappa petit à petit. Pour passer le temps, et surtout pour oublier la situation qui devenait de plus en plus tordue et inquiétante, il entreprit d'ouvrir tous les volets. Finalement, il rejoignit Cameron dans la salle de bain. Il la vit tremper son coude dans l'eau du bain. Puis, elle plongea le nourrisson dedans, celui-ci n'avait pas cessé de pleurer depuis qu'elle était arrivée. En fait, il n'avait pas cessé de pleurer depuis que House était arrivé, et il pleurait sûrement avant qu'il n'arrive. Non, ça ne ressemblait vraiment pas à Cuddy de laisser son fils seul comme ça. Il se rendit dans le salon et se laissa tomber dans le canapé. Appeler la baby-sitter. Il se pencha pour attraper le téléphone et le répertoire un peu plus loin. Comment s'appelait-elle déjà ? Camille ? Il chercha à « C ». Il y avait bien une Camille. Il attendit la sonnerie.

« Allô ?

- Vous êtes Camille ?

- Oui. Et vous, vous êtes qui ?

- J'appelle de la part de Lisa Cuddy, vous êtes bien sa baby-sitter ?

- Euh… Oui.

- Vous l'avez vue hier soir ?

- Oui. J'ai gardé Tom toute la journée. Mais elle ne m'a rien demandé aujourd'hui.

- Oui, je sais. Il était quelle heure quand elle est rentrée ?

- Vers 18h30.

- …

- Allô ??

- Oui je suis là. Mais, vous êtes sûre que vous l'avez bien vu entrer dans la maison ?

- Ben oui, elle est rentrée et moi je suis partie quelques minutes après. D'ailleurs j'étais un peu surprise car elle venait de m'appeler pour me demander de rester pour une ou deux heures de plus.

- Oui, je sais…

- Mais si vous savez tout ça, pourquoi vous me le demandez ?? Et vous êtes qui d'abord ?

- Je suis son collègue. Je m'inquiète parce que son fils est seul chez elle et que vous êtes vraisemblablement la dernière personne à l'avoir vue.

- Ah… Et bien elle ne m'a pas rappelé depuis. Je ne peux rien vous dire de plus.

- _Merci_ quand même. Au revoir. »

Et maintenant voilà qu'il se forçait à être aimable et à dire _merci_. Il se leva et retourna à la salle de bain. Le petit était allongé sur sa table, il ne portait qu'une couche propre. Cameron surgit derrière lui et le fit sursauter.

« Vous m'avez fait peur !

- Tenez _(elle lui jeta des vêtements miniatures dans les bras)._ Habillez-le.

- ??

- Vous pouvez quand même faire ça, non ?! Je vais acheter du lait, il est affamé.

Il sentit une pointe de colère dans la voix de Cameron. Etait-ce son incapacité à s'occuper d'un enfant qui l'exaspérait autant ? Mais à quoi s'était-elle attendue ? Il n'eut pas le temps de lui poser la question qu'elle était déjà partie, sa chevelure brune miroitant au soleil. Il se retourna tout penaud vers l'enfant. Il se battit quelques instants avec ses jambes qui gesticulaient dans tous les sens, puis les attrapa fermement et les fourra à l'endroit approprié dans le vêtement. Le petit homme cessa soudainement de bouger et fixa son regard dans le sien. Des yeux bleu ciel dans des yeux bleu océan. Le haut de son crâne était recouvert de fins cheveux noirs. C'était à vrai dire la première fois que House voyait l'enfant de Cuddy d'aussi près. Il ne l'avait jamais vraiment vu avant. Il crut y lire comme de la fureur, la même qu'il lisait souvent dans les yeux de Cuddy lorsqu'il allait trop loin. Sans plus se laisser déstabiliser par ce gamin, il finit de l'habiller et l'assit en face de lui. Qu'allait-il en faire maintenant ? Il opta pour le recoucher dans son lit. De toute manière, il n'avait aucune envie de le garder dans ses bras. Le nourrisson, mécontent d'être recouché sans avoir été nourri, hurla de plus belle. House l'ignora et rejoignit le salon, attendant le retour de Cameron. Une demi-heure après, elle était de retour, un sac plastique à la main. L'enfant n'avait pas cessé de crier. Elle passa dans la cuisine et il entendit le bruit caractéristique d'un biberon.

House alluma la télé et zappa activement pendant cinq minutes. Il tomba sur General Hospital, c'était une rediffusion mais ça ferait l'affaire. Bientôt, Cameron s'assit à l'autre bout du canapé, l'enfant dans les bras, le biberon fourré dans sa petite bouche. C'est vrai qu'il était petit. Tout petit. En même temps, il n'avait que trois mois. Il observa un instant le visage de Cameron. Elle regardait le bébé téter avec tendresse. Ca lui donnait envie de vomir. Cependant il ne pleurait plus, ça faisait du bien. Ne parvenant plus à fixer son attention sur la télé à cause du bruit de la tétine et de l'inquiétude qui s'emparait à nouveau de lui, il sortit une nouvelle fois dans l'allée. Il s'efforça de ne pas regarder la poubelle. Il n'arrivait pas à réfléchir posément. Il ne voyait pas d'explication plausible à cette situation. Il entra de nouveau dans la maison, retourna au salon. Il tournait en rond, nerveusement. Ca faisait deux heures qu'il avait eu Wilson au téléphone, et toujours aucune nouvelle ! C'est alors que son portable sonna, comme si Wilson avait entendu sa prière.

« Allô, Greg ?

- Oui c'est moi. Alors ?

- Ils l'ont retrouvée.

- Alors, qu'est ce qu'elle fabrique ?! Son gosse était dans un état épouvantable !

- Greg…

La voix de Wilson s'était tue. Il n'entendait plus rien, à part un drôle de boucan en fond sonore.

- Allô ? Wilson, qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Et t'es où d'abord ? C'est quoi ce raffut ?!

- J'ai rejoins les flics au bois de Chelsea, à la sortie de Princeton.

- Et ?

- Ecoute, viens. »

Et Wilson raccrocha. Sa voix semblait légèrement étranglée sur ses derniers mots. Cameron s'était tournée vers House, elle lui jeta un regard interrogateur.

« J'y vais.

- Je reste ici avec Tom. »

Il hocha vaguement la tête et sortit en trombes de la maison. Au téléphone, Wilson n'était pas dans son état normal. Il fonça jusqu'au bois, grillant plusieurs feux rouges, mais ça n'avait aucune importance puisqu'il rejoignait les flics. Il n'eut aucun problème pour trouver l'endroit. Plusieurs véhicules de secours étaient stationnés sur le bas côté, et des voitures de polices, partout. C'était un cauchemar. Il descendit quelques mètres plus loin et Wilson l'aperçut. Il passa sous la bande rayée de rouge et de blanc et clopina vers lui.

« Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? Elle est où ?!

- Calme-toi mon vieux.

- Elle est où ?!

Il trouva lui-même la réponse à sa question. Une dizaine de mètres derrière Wilson, une ambulance était ouverte et sur le brancard qu'elle contenait, House put discerner une silhouette entièrement recouverte par un bras blanc. Un drap blanc déjà parsemé de rouge… Il tenta de s'en approcher mais Wilson le retint.

- Greg, il ne faut pas…

- Mais qu'est ce que c'est que ce délire, Jimmy ?

- Ils l'ont trouvée là-bas, un peu plus loin dans les bois. Mais c'était trop tard…

A ces mots, House se dégagea brutalement de la prise que son ami avait sur lui et courut comme il le pouvait, à l'aide de sa canne, vers l'ambulance toujours ouverte. Wilson le fit trébucher. Lui, l'estropié, ne pouvait rien faire. Wilson se plaça devant lui pour l'empêcher d'avancer encore.

- Je t'en prie, laisse-moi la voir… Jimmy je t'en prie…

- Non, ça n'en vaux pas la peine. »

House hurla de rage et de désespoir. Il lutta pour la rejoindre, mais l'épaule de son ami le retiendrait tout le temps qu'il faudrait. Cuddy était là, à quelques mètres. Il ne pouvait pas la voir. A vrai dire, il ne pouvait accepter l'idée qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais la voir, car… elle ne serait plus jamais là.

TBC…


	3. Chapitre 3

Chapitre 3

Les jours qui suivirent le décès de Cuddy, House resta chez elle. Lorsqu'il était rentré le soir même, tard dans la nuit, il avait trouvé Cameron endormie sur le canapé, le poupon contre elle. Ce dernier dormait tout aussi paisiblement. Le lendemain matin, il la réveilla et elle s'occupa de nouveau du nourrisson. Elle semblait passer complètement au-dessus de sa tristesse et du choc qu'elle avait reçu en apprenant pour Cuddy. House la suivit dans chacun des gestes qu'elle faisait, dans chaque pièce de la maison. La veille, pourtant, il avait tout fait pour l'éviter, ignorant carrément l'existence du nourrisson. Bien qu'elle soit un peu étonnée, elle le laissa observer ce qu'elle faisait sans dire un mot. Le silence qui les entourait était étrange. Une fois, elle se retourna discrètement pour regarder House. Son regard était perdu dans le vide, son expression était figée et neutre. Il n'exprimait plus rien. Elle aurait préféré des sarcasmes plutôt que rien du tout. Lorsqu'une heure plus tard, il lui intima qu'elle pouvait partir travailler, son ton était froid. Ce n'était pas de la colère, ni de la méchanceté. C'était juste froid, juste terriblement dénué de chaleur humaine. L'étincelle dans ses yeux semblait s'être éteinte, comme si lui aussi, la vie l'avait quitté. Cependant, elle ne se fit pas prier, car elle ne supportait plus de rester dans cette maison. L'absence de Cuddy semblait résonner contre les murs, c'était épouvantable. House tendit les bras vers elle et elle resta quelques secondes à le regarder, intriguée, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il voulait. Finalement, elle comprit qu'il voulait la débarrasser du bébé et qu'elle puisse ainsi partir. A sa grande surprise, il le porta avec aisance dans ses bras, lui qui, la veille, ne savait pas faire un biberon. Il lui dit simplement que ce n'était plus la peine de revenir, qu'il saurait se débrouiller seul. Elle lui laissa tout de même son numéro personnel à côté du téléphone, juste au cas où. Elle se dirigea vers l'entrée, mais avant de sortir du salon elle lança un regard derrière elle. House s'était assis dans le sofa, le bébé dans les bras. Il regardait droit devant lui, les yeux toujours dans le vague. La veille, elle le trouvait méprisable. Incapable de s'occuper d'un enfant, il l'avait appelée alors qu'elle travaillait et ne l'avait aucunement aidée. Maintenant, le voir comme ça la laissait perplexe. Loin d'elle l'idée de lui offrir sa compassion, mais sa colère contre lui s'était évanouie. Il semblait différent.

Lorsqu'il entendit les pas de la jeune femme s'éloigner, House ramena son regard sur le bébé. Celui-ci le regardait dans les yeux, une fois de plus.

« Salut petit père. Va falloir qu'on fasse ami-ami tous les deux.

Le bébé détaillait son visage à présent.

- Quoi ? Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? J'ai une tronche qui te revient pas ?

Le poupon continua son examen, passant de ses cheveux en bataille à ses yeux rougis puis à son nez, à sa barbe naissante et à sa bouche.

- T'as pas de bol toi. T'avais déjà pas de père, et maintenant t'as plus de mère non plus.

Le regard de Tom revint à ses yeux. House savait qu'ils brillaient. Il les sentait le bruler.

- Arrête de me regarder comme ça. Et d'abord, pourquoi je discute avec toi ?

Enervé par le fait que le bébé puisse le voir pleurer, comble de l'humiliation, il se leva et alla le coucher dans la chambre. Ca aussi il fallait que ça change. Il était hors de question qu'il dorme avec lui dans cette chambre. Chacun sa place, c'est tout.

Vers 11 heures, Wilson l'appela sur son portable. Il n'avait pas l'air très bien. Le rapport du légiste venait de tomber. Ce n'était pas très glorieux. En plus d'un meurtre, il s'agissait aussi d'un viol. Violent. Violent à l'image des blessures externes qu'elle avait subies. House ne voulut pas en savoir plus. Comme Wilson l'avait dit lui-même, ça n'en valait pas la peine. Le vide occasionné par la perte de Cuddy était déjà suffisamment difficile à supporter. Savoir qu'elle avait souffert le martyr n'arrangerait rien.

Wilson sentit comme une tension gênante s'installer. Il ne s'attarda pas au téléphone avec le diagnosticien. Il ne voulait pas savoir, c'était légitime. Il pouvait comprendre ça. Mais ça ne ressemblait pas House. House aimait savoir, House aimait TOUT savoir. Il ne faisait preuve d'aucune retenue, même pas face à la mort. House se fichait pas mal de la mort, il ne la redoutait ou ne la considérait nullement. Alors, pourquoi ? Etait-ce parce que c'était Cuddy ? C'était invraisemblable, House n'aimait pas Cuddy. Elle lui menait la vie dure, l'obligeait à faire ce qu'il détestait. L'oncologue se perdait dans des réflexions inutiles et infructueuses sur l'état de son ami. Un état douteux, étrange, inexplicable. S'il ne le connaissait pas, il aurait presque pu croire que House… avait de la peine. Mais c'était impossible, n'est-ce pas ?

Bientôt l'enfant pleura. C'était l'heure de déjeuner. House prépara le biberon comme il avait vu Cameron le faire, dissolvant la bonne dose de lait en poudre dans l'eau, le faisant pivoter rapidement entre ses mains pour homogénéiser le tout, puis le chauffant juste le temps qu'il faut pour que ça ne soit ni trop chaud ni trop froid. Il prit le nourrisson dans son berceau et s'installa dans le canapé. Il plaça la tétine dans sa bouche et le laissa vider entièrement le biberon. Le petit le fixa tout au long de son repas. House ne le regarda pas une seule fois, laissant son regard flotter droit devant lui, perdu dans ses pensées. Les flics ne tarderaient pas à arriver, pour perquisitionner, pour mener leur enquête. Ils lui demanderaient son témoignage. Il commença à se remémorer ce qu'il avait fait en arrivant ici, tout dans les moindres détails. Lorsque Tom eut fini son biberon, il le retourna sur le ventre et l'aida à faire son rot. Puis, il le recoucha sans lui adresser un regard. Il entra dans le bureau de Cuddy, prit du papier et commença à écrire sa déposition. Au fur et à mesure qu'il écrivait, des détails lui revenaient. La voiture dans l'allée, les volets fermés, la lumière allumée, l'enfant dans son berceau, les cris qui résonnaient dans toute la maison. Il dut réécrire au propre son récit. La police fédérale sonna à la porte en milieu d'après-midi, réveillant le bébé par la même occasion. Lorsque House vint leur ouvrir, l'enfant dans les bras, il s'efforça de ne pas leur lancer un regard trop noir. Lorsqu'ils commencèrent à lui poser des questions sur la journée de la veille, il leur tendit les quelques feuilles qu'il avait remplies et leur laissa le soin de les lire. Le sergent chef releva son regard vers lui lorsqu'il eut terminé.

« Vous n'êtes pas le père de l'enfant ?

- Non.

- Et qu'est ce que vous faîtes là ?

- Il faut bien que quelqu'un s'en occupe, non ?

Son ton avait été plus froid qu'il ne l'avait voulu. En fait, leur présence ici l'agaçait. Le calme de la demeure était rompu, il avait encore besoin de calme autour de lui.

- Quel rapport avez-vous avec cet enfant ?

- Aucun !

- Jeff, appelle l'assistante sociale.

Le collègue du sergent s'exécuta.

- Vous avez besoin qu'on s'en aille d'ici pendant la durée de l'enquête ? reprit House avec indifférence.

- Non, vous pouvez rester là. Et puis nous avons encore quelques questions à vous poser, notamment sur ce que vous faisiez durant la nuit du 26 au 27 Octobre… (il chercha une indication sur sa déposition), Dr. House, c'est bien ça ? »


	4. Chapitre 4

Chapitre 4

House regardait le plafond. Il était allongé dans le lit de Cuddy. Ca faisait trois jours que la police fédérale était passée, le sergent chef lui faisant plus ou moins comprendre qu'il était suspecté du meurtre (et de tout ce qui allait avec). Ce n'était pas ça qui le préoccupait le plus à cet instant. Il tourna son visage vers le réveil : il était une heure du matin. Ca faisait deux heures déjà qu'il entendait le nourrisson pleurer depuis sa chambre. Il avait changé le berceau de place dès que la perquisition avait été achevée. Il savait reconnaître les cris de l'enfant à présent. Il s'était aperçut que ce n'était pas les mêmes lorsqu'il avait faim, qu'il avait besoin d'être changé ou simplement lorsqu'il s'ennuyait et réclamait un jouet ou de l'attention. Mais cette nuit, ce n'était pas vraiment des cris que Tom poussait, ça ressemblait plus à des… sanglots ? House n'avait jamais entendu ça ces derniers jours. Il ne voyait pas trop quoi faire pour qu'il se taise et le laissa enfin dormir. D'un autre côté, il n'allait pas se lever à chaque fois qu'il pleurait, il avait peur que ça le rende capricieux. Au bout de deux heures donc, il craqua et se leva péniblement. Il se rendit à pas lents dans la chambre du poupon et l'écouta. Ce n'étaient décidemment pas des cris. C'était juste des pleurs, des pleurs presque silencieux à vrai dire. Il s'approcha sans faire de bruit. Il se pencha finalement au-dessus du berceau et vit les larmes couler sur les joues de l'enfant. Des tas de larmes. House laissa sa canne contre le mur et s'appuya sur le rebord du berceau. Il fixa le visage du bébé un instant. Les sanglots de celui-ci se rapprochèrent, pour finir en crise de larmes. House leva les yeux vers la fenêtre et soupira. Il laissa ses paupières se fermer. Ses sourcils se fronçaient tout seuls. Il ne devait pas s'énerver, malgré la fatigue et la lassitude qui le prenaient. Les pleurs du bébé devenaient insupportables. C'était une plainte, un gémissement.

« T'as pas bientôt fini ton bordel ?

L'enfant continua de pleurer.

- C'est ça, fais comme si tu m'entendais pas. Ca fait deux heures que tu chiales et maintenant que je viens tu m'envoies balader ?

La colère et l'impatience perlaient dans la voix de House. Le bébé ne s'arrêtait pas.

- Tom, arrête ça.

C'était la première fois qu'il l'appelait par son prénom. Le petit, lui, ne semblait pas réagir. House inspira profondément et le saisit sous les aisselles. Il le sortit du berceau d'un geste énervé et le tint à la verticale devant lui, de manière à le regarder dans les yeux.

- Mais quoi à la fin ?!

Il avait crié. L'enfant hurlait à présent. Cool, il avait gagné. Terrassé, House tomba à genoux. Il sentait ses yeux le bruler de nouveau, sa respiration s'accélérait. Les cris de l'enfant lui faisaient mal. Il le posa dos sur le sol et resta en face de lui, impuissant. Le petit gigotait rageusement par terre. Il le regarda silencieusement. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, les cris avaient cessé, laissant de nouveau place aux sanglots.

- Tu crois que tu vas régler tes problèmes avec tes larmes ? On ne résout jamais rien avec des larmes !

Il parlait fort, criait presque, mais l'enfant ne s'emportait plus. Il lui semblait qu'il l'écoutait.

- Tu crois que t'es le seul à avoir été abandonné ? Ta mère ne sera plus jamais là pour toi, et pour moi non plus ! Ni pour personne d'autre ! Et t'as beau pleurer, elle ne reviendra pas. Fais pas l'erreur de penser que y a que toi qui te retrouve seul, que y a que chez toi qu'elle laisse un grand vide, qu'il n'y a qu'à toi qu'elle manque !

Il marqua une pause. Sa tête tournait. Pourtant il reprit, ne pouvant contenir sa rage et sa propre tristesse :

- Seulement tu vois, moi j'ai pas le droit pleurer ! Parce qu'un homme ça ne pleure pas ! Tu mesures pas la chance que t'as, toi, de pouvoir chialer pendant des heures et qu'après on vienne te consoler. Mais y a pas d'âge pour être orphelin ! D'ailleurs plus t'es grand, plus ça fait mal !

Sa voix s'étranglait. Il ne pouvait rien ajouter de plus. Durant ces trois jours il n'avait fait aucun geste envers le petit. Il se contentait de le nourrir, de le changer, de le laver, bref de satisfaire ses besoins vitaux. C'était tout ce qu'il avait à donner. Forcément, ce n'était pas suffisant. Pour eux deux, Cuddy était irremplaçable. Par terre, Tom continuait de sangloter, faiblement. Poussé à bout, les yeux embués de larmes et le cœur serré, House le souleva et le posa contre son épaule. Les sanglots cessèrent instantanément. Il lui sembla que le petit se blottissait contre lui, à la recherche d'un maximum de chaleur humaine. Un enfant de cet âge pouvait-il faire ça ? Un enfant de cet âge pouvait-il être… triste ? Dans le doute, et pour éviter une nouvelle crise de larmes durant la nuit, House se leva, attrapa sa canne et porta l'enfant jusque dans la chambre de sa mère. Il le déposa au milieu du large lit et le recouvrit avec le drap. Il s'allongea à côté de lui et le regarda. Il dormait déjà. Les traits de son visage semblaient apaisés. Il sombra à son tour dans le sommeil quelques minutes plus tard.

Le lendemain, House se rendit au PPTH, emportant Tom avec lui. La surprise en le voyant arriver avec la nacelle fut générale. Il monta directement dans son bureau, ignorant les regards hallucinés des infirmières. Wilson fut la première personne à lui rendre visite, comme d'habitude. Il ne frappa pas, par peur d'éventuellement réveiller le nourrisson. Il trouva un House affalé dans son fauteuil, les jambes étendues et croisées devant lui. La pièce était plongée dans la pénombre, les rideaux étaient fermés. Le landau était posé à côté de lui. House avait le regard planté dans le vide, droit devant lui, et faisait pivoter sa canne entre ses doigts. Il semblait perdu dans ses pensées.

« Salut.

Il tourna son regard vers lui, remarquant sa présence.

- 'Lu.

- Comment tu vas ?

- Au moins aussi mal que toi.

- Tu ne sais même pas comment je vais.

- Comment vas-tu ?

Wilson soupira.

- Tu t'en sors avec le petit ?

- Il grandit et grossit à allure normale, je pense que ça veut dire que je m'en sors.

Wilson s'approcha silencieusement du landau et aperçut Tom. Il ne dormait pas. Il agita un peu les bras en l'apercevant, mais autrement il était parfaitement calme.

- Tu l'as drogué ?

- Avec quoi ? De la Vicodine ?

Le ton sarcastique de House exaspéra son ami. Rien ne pouvait le faire changer. Il restait le terrible con qu'il avait toujours connu. Il le fixa un instant. House fit de même, soutenant son regard, sans ciller. Wilson n'y voyait qu'une expression neutre. Il n'y avait pas de moquerie, pas de fausse indignation, pas de tristesse non plus. Il n'y avait rien. Wilson se pinça les lèvres. Comment pouvait-il interpréter ça ? Il n'en savait rien. House, comme tout le monde, allait avoir besoin de temps.

- Tu viens cet aprèm ?

- Où ça ?

- Ben… à l'enterrement.

- Ah ça y est, ils ont fini l'autopsie ?

- Oui. C'est fini.

Wilson regretta immédiatement d'avoir dit ces mots-là. Ca sonnait bizarre dans cette situation. Ils semblaient lourds de sous-entendus. House détourna son regard vers la nacelle. C'est alors que trois personnes entrèrent dans la pièce. La première, une grosse femme trop maquillée, alluma la lumière. House et Wilson grognèrent légèrement, surpris par l'intensité lumineuse. Elle regarda le landau, puis House (qui lui lança un regard noir), puis Wilson (qui lui lança un regard intrigué). Elle s'adressa à ce dernier :

- Vous êtes le Dr. House ?

- Non, moi c'est le Dr. Wilson.

- C'est moi House.

Elle abattit son regard méprisant sur la personne qui lui avait adressé ces paroles froides.

- Je suis l'assistante sociale chargée de veiller sur le jeune Tom Cuddy. Euh… C'est bien lui dans ce landau ?

- Lui-même.

- Comment va-t-il ?

- Mise à part le fait qu'il vient de perdre sa mère, plutôt bien.

Le ton sec et cassant qu'il employait lui permis d'obtenir un nouveau regard méprisant.

- Vous savez, vous n'êtes pas son père, vous n'avez aucun droit sur lui.

- Je sais, oui.

- Je vais être obligée de l'emmener avec moi.

- Mais je vous en prie, faîtes.

La politesse sonnait comme un sarcasme aux oreilles de Wilson. Il mettait l'assistante sociale au défi de venir chercher l'enfant d'elle-même, entre lui et Wilson.

- Jeck.

En entendant son nom, un des hommes qui l'accompagnaient s'avança et saisit le landau, sans leur adresser un seul regard. C'était facile. Elle utilisait quelqu'un d'autre pour accomplir la tâche la plus pénible de son travail. House ne pouvait pas la blâmer pour ça. Lui-même laissait le soin d'interagir avec les patients à ses subordonnés. House ne dit rien, laissant transparaître son indifférence. Finalement, devant le silence gêné qui s'ensuivit, Wilson prit la parole.

- Vous l'emmener où ?

- Au centre d'accueil de Princeton pour le moment.

- Bien… Au revoir.

L'assistante sociale, ainsi invitée à s'éclipser, disparut rapidement avec ses deux acolytes et le fils de Cuddy. House regardait de nouveau dans le vide. Wilson ne comprenait rien. D'un côté House avait été désagréable avec l'assistante sociale, de l'autre il semblait enfoncé dans une profonde indifférence envers ce qu'il se passait autour de lui.

- Dépêchons-nous de quitter l'hôpital, avant que les flics ne me mettent en garde à vue.

- Quoi ?!

- C'est bon, ne me dis pas qu'ils ne t'ont pas encore interrogé à mon sujet, je te croirais pas.

- Ecoute… C'est normal qu'ils fassent ça. Tu es la première personne à avoir soupçonné quelque chose de louche et tu n'as pas d'alibi pour la nuit où c'est arrivé. Ils doivent suivre toutes les pistes.

- C'est ça ! Et pendant qu'ils s'intéressent à moi, l'enfoiré qui a fait ça courre toujours !"

La colère de House prouvait au moins une chose à Wilson : malgré son comportement étrange, ce n'était pas lui qui avait fait le coup, c'était certain.


	5. Chapitre 5

Chapitre 5

House était toujours dans un état d'esprit étrange, difficilement cernable. Wilson supposa que c'était la seule explication plausible au fait qu'il assiste aux funérailles de Cuddy. Dans un état normal, il ne serait pas venu. Il détestait les enterrements. Ces débordements d'humanité l'exaspéraient. Pourtant il était bel et bien là, en retrait de la foule, dans un costume noir qui semblait aussi sombre que son humeur.

Wilson fut obligé d'aller le chercher au fond de la pièce avant que le maître de cérémonie ne recouvre le cercueil. Sinon il ne la verrait pas. Wilson savait qu'il avait besoin de la voir. Lorsque House se retrouva devant elle, qu'il vit son visage apaisé, le lourd poids qui reposait sur sa poitrine s'envola. Il dut se pincer les lèvres pour se contenir devant cette assemblée silencieuse. Elle était simplement allongée, les bras le long de son corps. Il ramena son regard sur son visage. Ses yeux étaient clos, son front lisse, ses lèvres ternes, son sourire, à en faire trembler la terre entière, évanoui. Ses cheveux soyeux frôlaient ses épaules, étincelant autour de ce visage trop pâle. Lui qui avait passé tant de temps à l'observer ces derniers mois, lui qui connaissait désormais par coeur les traits de son visage et la ligne de ses formes, il distingua, bien malgré lui, des traces de lacération le long des joues et des bras de la belle endormie, des marques habilement dissimulées par les embaumeurs. Ces détails arrachèrent des frissons au diagnosticien, le maquillage ne gommait aucunement l'horreur et l'inhumanité de ce que Cuddy avait subi.

Après un clignement d'yeux peut-être un peu trop long, son regard descendit jusqu'à ses mains, croisées sur son abdomen. De faux ongles masquaient ceux qui lui avaient arrachés alors qu'elle luttait contre son agresseur. House crut entendre les cris emplis de désespoir de la jeune femme, des cris que personne n'avaient entendus depuis la profondeur des bois. C'en était trop. Wilson crut voir les yeux bleu océan de son ami briller très légèrement. Finalement, après les quelques minutes qu'il passa à observer le corps désormais sans vie de Cuddy, House fit un signe au maître qui se tenait à un mètre de là. Alors que quatre hommes s'activaient pour placer le couvercle sur le cercueil, dans sa tête, il pensait à une princesse partie trop tôt, à la suite d'une tragédie. Triste fin pour ce conte de fées. Il la regarda disparaître de sa vue, sous le bois blanc orné d'une bordure en or. Lorsqu'ils scellèrent l'habitacle, Wilson vit House baisser la tête et fermer les yeux. Il n'avait même pas fait un geste. Pas un hommage. Rien. Il se doutait que pour lui, c'était loin d'être fini.

House disparut suite à la levée du corps. Pas une trace de lui durant la procession, ni lors de l'inhumation proprement dite. Wilson, comme les autres qui avaient remarqué son absence, préféra l'oublier. Il ne le retrouva qu'à son retour à l'hôpital, dans son bureau, travaillant sur un dossier.

« Tu as attendu qu'elle ne soit plus là pour te mettre au boulot par toi-même ?

House releva ses yeux de son dossier et soupira.

- Tu ne vas pas faire la gueule parce que je suis pas resté jusqu'au bout, si ?

- Qu'est ce que tu fous ?

- Je revois un truc bizarre chez un patient que j'ai eu en consult'.

- Pourquoi maintenant ?

- Pourquoi pas ?

- T'aurais quand même pu faire un geste.

House détourna son regard vers son dossier.

- La dernière fois que j'ai fait ça, elle est morte.

Ignorant la crudité des paroles de House, l'oncologue répondit sur le même ton, laissant perler sa colère :

- Ca ne pouvait pas être pire cette fois-ci, qu'est ce que tu avais à perdre ?

- Je n'ai plus rien à perdre. Tu peux me croire, si je mets la main sur cet enfoiré avant les flics, il va regretter d'être né.

- Fais gaffe quand même. »

Et là, Wilson s'attendait à une réplique du genre « Oui Papa ». Mais rien ne vint. House replongea dans son dossier et sembla oublier sa présence. C'était sûrement la raison de son comportement étrange : il en avait après quelqu'un, un « enfoiré », il faut bien le dire, et il ne reviendrait à son état normal qu'après l'avoir trouvé. Que pouvait-il faire pour lui ? Pour l'aider à faire son deuil ? Il ne voyait pas trop... Même le départ de Stacy ne lui avait pas fait un tel effet. Même ses sarcasmes sonnaient faux. Sans ajouter un mot de plus, l'oncologue ressortit du bureau, impuissant.


	6. Chapitre 6

Chapitre 6

ATTENTION !! CE CHAPITRE CONTIENT UNE SCENE QUI PEUT AVOIR UN CARACTERE VIOLENT POUR LES PLUS SENSIBLES D'ENTRE VOUS. ELLE EST REPEREE PAR CE SIGLE :

TTTT … TTTT

House était assis au premier rang, à côté de Wilson et des parents de Cuddy. C'était sa place, personne n'avait émis d'objection à cela. Derrière lui, une assemblée silencieuse de près de cinquante personnes attendait. Aujourd'hui, la Cour suprême rendait son verdict. Ca faisait un an que Cuddy avait disparu, un an qu'ils attendaient tous ce moment. Le juge devant eux prit enfin la parole, avec un air important.

« Nous sommes aujourd'hui réunis pour écouter le verdict déposé par cette assemblée, en ce qui concerne l'accusé Mr. Fernando Hollinger ici présent, dans l'affaire du meurtre de Lisa Cuddy durant la nuit du 26 au 27 Octobre derniers.

A la question « Est-ce que l'accusé est coupable des faits qui lui sont reprochés ? », il a été répondu « Oui » à la majorité d'au moins 8 voix.

A la question « L'accusé dispose-t-il de circonstances atténuantes ? », il a été répondu « Non » à la majorité d'au moins 8 voix.

L'accusé est donc déclaré coupable, et est condamné à la réclusion criminelle à perpétuité réelle. Il dispose de 10 jours pour faire appel.

Merci de votre attention. La séance est levée. »

Un long soupir de soulagement, ou de délivrance, fut émis par l'ensemble de l'assemblée. House, lui, gardait son regard fixé sur l'homme qui venait d'être désigné coupable. Un homme petit et légèrement grassouillet qui répondait maintenant à son regard. Il venait d'être condamné à la peine la plus lourde. Il allait croupir au trou pour le restant de ses jours, il n'aurait aucune remise de peine. Si la peine de mort existait dans l'Etat du New Jersey, il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il aurait été exécuté.

Etait-ce suffisant ? House gardait dans sa bouche le goût de l'amertume, devant ce sourire narquois et malsain toujours plaqué sur le visage de l'assassin. C'était House lui-même qui l'avait soupçonné. Le jour des funérailles, il était déjà en train de parcourir le dossier de son ancien patient, notant son nom et son adresse. Il était allé le chercher chez lui, lui avait arraché une mèche de cheveux et avait fait comparer son ADN aux traces trouvées sur la défunte au cours de l'autopsie. Il ne s'était pas trompé. House ne se trompait jamais. Moins d'un mois plus tard, Hollinger était passé aux aveux. Wilson avait du empêcher House de l'emplafonner ou de le tuer sur place au moins une dizaine de fois au cours de l'interrogatoire. Avec un sourire heureux, voire fier, plaqué en continu sur son visage, il leur avait narré les faits.

TTTT. Il avait raconté avec une facilité déconcertante comment il l'avait suivie en voiture alors qu'elle quittait l'hôpital, juste après sa consultation avec le Dr. House, jusqu'à chez elle. Il avait vu la baby-sitter sortir de la maison et avait attendu qu'elle s'éloigne et disparaisse au coin de la rue. Puis Cuddy était sortie un instant pour sortir la poubelle, il s'était approché sans qu'elle ne le remarque et l'avait assommée avec le couvercle, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à regagner son logis. Puis il l'avait ligotée et enfermée dans le coffre de sa voiture. Il était allé jusqu'au bois de Chelsea, à la sortie de Princeton. Il faisait nuit, il avait pu la traîner assez loin sans que personne ne le voit. C'était une route peu empruntée. Il avait attendu qu'elle reprenne conscience, puis lui avait subir les pires sévices, déchirant et brisant avec violence son intimité. Il l'avait tabassée à coup de pierres, lui brisant plusieurs côtes, les hanches, le nez, les quatre membres, avait lacéré sa peau en profondeur avec la lame d'un opinel, prenant soin de passer aux points les plus sensibles de son corps. Il l'avait torturée jusqu'à ce qu'elle cesse de crier. Tout ça alors qu'elle était consciente et qu'elle se débattait, pleurant des larmes de sang, selon ses propres termes. Et lorsqu'il était parti, elle était toujours vivante, à demi consciente, gémissant sur le sol, le suppliant de l'achever. TTTT. Un sourire triomphant plaqué sur sa face de rat… Et en cet instant, alors qu'il avait perdu le procès, Hollinger arborait toujours ce sourire meurtrier, comme si ses actions l'emplissaient d'un bonheur sans faille.

Ce fut finalement Wilson qui sortit House de sa torpeur. Tout le monde s'était levé, il ne restait plus que lui, fixant le vide à présent. Le diagnosticien se leva lentement à l'aide de sa canne et releva les yeux sur l'oncologue. Puis, son regard dévia vers les parents de Cuddy qui s'éloignaient déjà vers la sortie. Il les suivit d'un pas rapide et parvint à les rejoindre dans le hall du palais de justice. Wilson le vit s'entretenir avec eux quelques instants. Finalement, House revint vers lui.

« Amène-toi, on va à Newark.

- Euh… Tout de suite ?

- Oui. A moins que tu aies autre de chose de prévu, là, tout de suite.

- Et on va où exactement, à Newark ?

- A l'orphelinat Sainte Mary. C'est là qu'ils ont placé Tom.

- Qui ça, « ils » ?

- Ben ses grands-parents !

- Ah… Parce qu'ils l'ont laissé en maison d'accueil ?

- Non, je dis ça pour te faire parler.

- Ok, ça va.

House se tourna vers le couple qui s'éloignait.

- C'est bon de voir qu'on peut toujours compter sur sa famille…

- On dirait bien, oui. »

Newark était une grande ville. En même temps, c'était le chef-lieu du New-Jersey. Tandis que Wilson conduisait, House jetait des regards dans les ruelles sombres des ghettos. Il vit plusieurs bagarres, crut voir un coup de couteau, et des gens peu nettes qui traînaient. Il sortit de sa contemplation en apercevant le St. Mary's Orphan Asylum. C'était un long bâtiment de briques rouges, entouré d'un espace vert. Une grille métallique peu accueillante encerclait le tout. House et Wilson entrèrent par le grand portail et remontèrent la large allée. Wilson observa les alentours. Des enfants couraient et riaient dans la propriété tout autour d'eux, d'autres restaient assis dans un coin, contre le mur, silencieux. House garda son regard braqué droit devant lui, ignorant ces présences. Ils gravirent un grand escalier de pierre. La tâche fut peu aisée pour House et sa canne, mais celui-ci ne se plaignit pas une seconde. Ils se retrouvèrent sur le porche. La porte s'ouvrit sans même qu'ils ne frappent. Une jeune femme les accueillit.

« Vous êtes Mr. House ?

Wilson fit un bond. House esquissa un sourire et répondit posément.

- Oui, c'est moi.

- Entrez, nous vous attendions.

Ils entrèrent, sous le regard médusé de Wilson.

- Euh… Comment se fait-il que tu sois attendu ?

- Tu sais c'est quoi ton problème ? Tu penses toujours que je fais tous à l'improviste, mais je ne fais jamais rien à l'improviste !

Wilson se tut. Il était sidéré. Ils suivirent la jeune femme et pénétrèrent dans un vaste salon. Elle leur demanda poliment de patienter ici, les invitant à s'asseoir dans des fauteuils qui avaient l'air très confortables. Tout ici respirait l'hospitalité. House resta debout, alors Wilson l'imita à contrecœur.

- Tu es déjà venu ici ?

- Non, sinon les draps de la donzelle qui nous a accueilli s'en rappelleraient encore.

- Je t'en prie, on est dans un orphelinat !

- Bah, te fais pas de bile. La plupart des gamins ici a déjà goûté à la drogue, à l'alcool et autres substances dont tu ne soupçonnes même pas l'existence.

- Mais qu'est ce que je fous là moi…

- En revanche tu as raison sur une chose…

- Laquelle ?

- Nous ne pouvons pas dire des obscénités dans cette pièce sans être entendu par de petites oreilles…

Wilson lançant un regard circulaire autour de lui.

- Il n'y a personne à part nous dans cette pièce.

- Faux…

La maîtresse des lieux fit alors irruption dans la pièce, suivie de près par la personne qui les avait accueillis. C'était une jeune femme fine, presque squelettique. Elle portait des lunettes qui lui donnaient un air sévère et ses cheveux bruns étaient remontés en un chignon sur l'arrière de son crâne.

- Bonjour Messieurs.

- Bonjour, répondit Wilson.

- Lequel d'entre vous est Mr. House ?

- C'est moi.

- Bien, mais je vous en prie asseyez-vous.

- Ce ne sera pas la peine, nous ne sommes pas là pour longtemps, répondit House.

- Bon… Vous venez pour le petit Tom Cuddy, c'est bien ça ?

House déglutit difficilement lorsqu'il entendit ce nom. Comme à chaque fois depuis un an.

- Oui, c'est ça.

- Nous ne prenons que les enfants âgés d'au moins trois ans d'habitude, mais nous avons fait une exception… La famille Cuddy étant une connaissance…

- Comment va-t-il ? coupa House

- Plutôt bien. Enfin c'est difficile à dire, il est encore si jeune.

- Il pleure souvent et mange très peu.

C'était leur hôtesse d'accueil qui avait parlé, sans l'autorisation de sa maîtresse. Le regard que lui jeta cette dernière lui fit clairement remarquer.

- Il marche presque seul et les mots qu'il prononce deviennent de plus en plus intelligibles.

- On peut le voir ?

- C'est-à-dire qu'il dort pour le moment. C'est l'heure de la sieste…

House la fixa sans broncher, ce qui signifiait qu'il attendait toujours une réponse satisfaisante.

- … Mais vous pouvez toujours jeter un coup d'œil. Feist va vous accompagner là-haut. »

La jeune femme qui se tenait toujours dans l'ombre de sa maîtresse sourit à l'entente de son prénom et leur fit signe de la suivre dans les étages. Lorsqu'ils quittèrent la pièce, House lança un coup de coude discret dans les côtes de Wilson. Celui-ci sursauta et lui fit un regard indigné. House lui fit un signe de tête sur le côté, il suivit cette direction et aperçut un gamin planqué derrière l'épais dossier d'un fauteuil. Il se pinçait les lèvres, ayant peur de s'être fait démasquer. Wilson lui sourit discrètement et continua son chemin aux côtés de House qui arborait à présent un large sourire. Un an que Wilson ne l'avait pas vu sourire. Ce que ça pouvait faire du bien de le voir ainsi, même si c'était parce qu'il se moquait de lui. Il chuchota :

« Comment tu savais qu'un gamin était planqué là ?

- Tu n'en a vu qu'un seul ? Il y en avait bien une dizaine dans toute la pièce ! »

Wilson encaissa silencieusement. Il regarda le visage de House. Le sourire avait disparu. Ils prirent l'ascenseur, House ne pouvait plus affronter les marches. Après plusieurs détours dans les couloirs de cette immense bâtisse, Feist ouvrit doucement une porte de bois. Elle leur fit signe de les suivre en silence. House entra avant Wilson, et dès qu'il pénétra dans la pièce, il entendit les sanglots de l'enfant. Les mêmes que la dernières fois… Feist resta en retrait. Wilson entra à son tour. House s'avança jusqu'au berceau et aperçut le petit homme. Il l'observa pendant quelques longues secondes, faisant dos aux deux autres personnes présentes dans la chambrette.

« Ca crève les yeux.

- Quoi ? s'intrigua Wilson.

- Ce gosse est malheureux.

- Et depuis quand le malheur des autres t'importe-t-il ?

House ne répondit pas à la remarque cinglante de Wilson. Il posa sa canne contre le mur, se pencha sur le berceau et saisit l'enfant qui sanglotait toujours. Il avait beaucoup grandit depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, et prit du poids. Il le blottit contre sa poitrine. Comme la dernière fois, l'enfant cessa de pleurer quelques secondes plus tard. House se retourna et s'appuya contre le berceau. Il avait sacrément grandit. Les larmes qui avaient roulé sur les joues de l'enfant mouillaient sa chemise, mais il l'ignora. Il finit par relever son regard vers Wilson. Celui-ci hallucinait. Il venait de voir House prendre un enfant dans ses bras pour le consoler. C'était énorme. Comme si ça ne suffisait pas, Tom avait presque immédiatement cessé de pleurer. C'était doublement énorme. Puis House détacha le petit de lui et plongea son regard dans le sien. Il avait exactement les yeux de Cuddy. La même couleur, la même forme, les mêmes cils foncés. La directrice les rejoignit à cet instant. Elle regarda quelques instants l'homme et l'enfant se fixer. House ne l'avait pas remarquée.

- Je pense que l'on peut passer aux formalités administratives.

House ne détacha pas immédiatement son regard de celui de Tom.

- Tout est OK pour les grands-parents ?

- Je viens de les avoir…

House releva alors son regard vers elle. Elle continua :

- ... Et c'est OK. »

Alors House cala le petit dans le creux de son bras gauche, récupéra sa canne et entreprit de suivre la directrice jusqu'à son bureau. Wilson lui proposa de porter l'enfant mais il refusa.

« Qu'est ce que c'est que ce délire encore ? Tu vas m'expliquer ?!

- C'est pas compliqué pourtant…

- Je t'écoute.

- Ses grands-parents n'en veulent pas. Il est malheureux, alors je le prends avec moi.

- Attends une seconde là… Qu'est ce que tu entends par « je le prends avec moi » ?

- Mr. House a aimablement proposé de l'adopter !» l'éclaira Feist

Wilson faillit s'étrangler avec sa salive. Il s'arrêta net au milieu du couloir, complètement interloqué. Les trois autres personnes continuaient d'avancer. Il courut sur quelques mètres pour rattraper son retard. Il avait des tas de questions à poser à House, mais il savait qu'il n'y répondrait pas. Il ne put qu'essayer de se rassurer.

- Tu es sûr d'être conscient de ce que tu es en train de faire ?

- Parfaitement certain. Tu crois peut-être que j'ai acheté la maison de Cuddy pour te faire parler aussi ?

- Ca me fait penser que je ne t'ai jamais posé la question. Pourquoi tu as acheté la maison de Cuddy ?

- Parce que c'est chez lui.

- Tu veux dire que les parents de Cuddy t'ont laissé la maison et le petit ?!

- Ils ne voulaient ni de l'un ni de l'autre de toute façon… Alors on a simplement fait un marché.

- Quel genre de marché ??

- Ils m'ont facilité la tâche pour récupérer ce que leur fille laissait derrière elle, et en échange je me suis engagé à ce qu'ils n'en entendent plus jamais parler.

- Mais qu'est ce que c'est que ce marché absurde ??

- Aucun marché n'est « absurde ».

- House !

- Arrête de crier, tu vas effrayer le petit. »

Cette dernière réplique finit d'achever Wilson.


	7. Chapitre 7

Chapitre 7

House se retourna vers Cuddy. Elle était à l'accueil et composait un numéro de téléphone. Il s'approcha d'elle à grands pas, s'appuya sur le comptoir, à côté d'elle. Elle l'ignora et plaqua le combiné contre son oreille, attendant que son correspondant décroche.

« Allô ? Camille ? Oui, c'est moi. Ecoutez, je suis coincée pour le moment...

- Rentrez chez vous.

Cuddy se retourna sur le médecin qu'elle avait préféré ignorer jusque là.

- Je vous demande pardon ?!

- Cuddy, vous êtes crevée ! Et comme d'habitude, vous allez être de mauvais poil demain matin et c'est sur moi que ça va retomber.

- Ce n'est pas ma faute si vous faîtes tout pour m'énerver dès le matin !

Pour toute réponse, House haussa un sourcil et lui lança un regard signifiant qu'il ne lâchait pas l'affaire pour autant. Cuddy soupira. Elle laissa retomber le combiné sur la base du téléphone.

- Et qui va finir ici ?

Elle désigna l'ensemble de la pièce d'un geste circulaire de sa main.

- Ca peut bien attendre demain, non ?

- Ecoutez, vous avez fini pour aujourd'hui, vous pouvez rentrer chez vous. Alors faîtes-le et fichez-moi la paix !

- Je n'ai pas l'intention de rentrer chez moi.

- Bah voyons ! Et je suppose qu'à la place vous allez proposer de finir le travail qu'il reste à accomplir ici !

- Mieux encore : je vais vous raccompagner chez vous et sortir votre poubelle.

Cuddy lui lança un regard incrédule. C'était une réponse un peu inattendue.

- Et pourquoi vous feriez ça ?

- Parce qu'il fait nuit et que les rues ne sont pas sûres pour une belle femme comme vous.

Cuddy ne put que se taire et lui sourire. Il venait de dire qu'elle était une belle femme. Il fuit son regard amusé et s'avança vers la sortie. Il s'arrêta et tourna son visage vers elle.

- Alors, qu'est ce que vous attendez ?

- Mais House, je ne peux pas vous suivre…

- Et pourquoi ça ?

- Vous ne vous souvenez pas ? Je suis morte… »

House se réveilla en sursaut, trempé de sueur. Au dessus de lui, deux yeux bleu ciel le fixaient toujours. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux pour que la vision disparaisse. Quand le noir complet revint, il se laissa retomber sur le dos. Il tourna la tête pour apercevoir l'heure sur le réveil. Deux heures du matin. Il ferma les yeux très fort, pour chasser son mauvais rêve, mais n'y parvenait pas. Il s'assit sur le bord du lit et attrapa le pommeau de sa canne. Il se rendit à l'aveuglette jusqu'à la cuisine et se décida à y allumer la lumière, ce qui l'éblouit. Il ouvrit le frigo, son regard hésita en passant sur une canette de bière, mais finalement il sortit la brique de lait. Il prit un verre dans le placard au dessus de lui, le remplit de liquide blanc. C'est alors que Tom apparut à l'entrée de la cuisine. Il ne l'avait pas entendu arriver.

« Toi non plus tu ne dors pas ?

- Non. J'ai fait un mauvais rêve.

- Tu veux un verre de lait ?

- Oui, je veux bien.

House tendit le verre qu'il venait de remplir au garçon. Un garçon de dix ans. Il n'était pas très grand pour son âge, mais il était très beau. Son visage était fin, sa peau claire, ses cheveux d'un noir profond, ses yeux d'un bleu très clair. Il se tenait toujours droit, mais le plus souvent il gardait la tête baissée, ses yeux fixaient le sol, comme à cet instant. Tom saisit le verre sans dire un mot. House se remplit un nouveau verre de lait et le porta à ses lèvres. Il but une gorgée.

- De quoi as-tu rêvé ?

- De Maman.

- Et… Qu'est ce qu'elle faisait ?

- Je ne sais pas trop. Elle criait. Je crois qu'elle avait mal.

House garda son regard fixé sur son verre pendant quelques secondes, avant de le fixer sur le jeune orphelin.

- Tommy…

L'enfant releva son regard et le planta dans celui qui le fixait déjà. House sentit ses visions nocturnes ressurgir instantanément, mais il soutint son regard.

- Oui ?

- Tu aimerais qu'on aille la voir demain ?

- Je ne sais pas.

- Comment ça, tu ne sais pas ?

- Tu n'aimes pas aller là-bas.

- Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ?

- Tu pleures à chaque fois.

House se tut. Il baissa les yeux vers le sol. Il ne voulait pas que Tom les voit briller.

- Ca ne veut pas dire que je n'aime pas aller là-bas.

Tom resta à le scruter quelques instants. Il finit son verre de lait et rompit le silence qui s'était installé.

- On prendra des fleurs ?

- Oui, si tu veux.

Tom tendit son verre vide à House, celui-ci le saisit et les laissa dans l'évier.

- Allez, au lit maintenant. Tache de dormir encore quelques heures.

- Bonne nuit Papa.

House se stoppa et se tourna vers l'enfant. Il passa une main sur sa tête recouverte de cheveux soyeux. Il lâcha un faible sourire.

- Bonne nuit Tommy. »

Quelques heures plus tard, au milieu de la matinée, House et Tom s'avançaient côté à côte dans la grande allée du cimetière de Princeton. Tom portait dans ses bras un grand bouquet de fleurs. Ils arrivèrent bientôt à la stèle de marbre gris. Wilson, Cameron, Chase et Foreman s'y trouvaient déjà. Ils étaient tous les quatre revêtus d'habits sombres. Tom marchait devant à présent. Ils le saluèrent tous avec un sourire bienveillant. L'enfant déposa son lourd bouquet au pied de la tombe, prenant soin de ne pas recouvrir les fleurs déjà déposées par les précédents visiteurs. Il se recula et lut mentalement l'inscription gravée au dessus de la photographie de la défunte. House ne s'approcha pas trop et contempla pensivement la stèle.

Ses collègues, ou anciens collègues, étaient là pour la même raison que lui. Ca faisait dix ans, jour pour jour. Ses trois anciens mousquetaires quittèrent les lieux rapidement, lui adressant un simple regard pour le saluer. Wilson resta un peu plus longtemps. Lui travaillait toujours au Princeton Plainsboro, comme lui. Ils parlaient rarement de Cuddy. Ils se retrouvaient chaque année à la même date devant cette stèle depuis dix ans et ça leur suffisait. Il finit par s'éclipser, non sans lui adresser un regard et poser une main chaleureuse sur son épaule.

Quand il ne resta plus que lui et Tom, House s'avança jusqu'à la tombe. Il scruta la photographie de Lisa quelques instants. Lorsque son regard tomba sur ses yeux clairs, le souvenir de sa mauvaise nuit lui arracha un frisson. Il savait qu'il ne trouverait pas le sommeil pour au moins les trois nuits à venir, comme chaque fois. Puis il ouvrit son manteau. Il passa sa main à l'intérieur et en sortit une unique fleur, qu'il déposa à côté du bouquet de Tom. Le visage de l'enfant s'éclaira d'un sourire. House passa un bras autour de ses épaules et le garçon vint se blottir contre son flanc. Quelques minutes passèrent. Tom sentait que son père pleurait silencieusement, une fois de plus, mais il gardait son regard fixé sur la dernière fleur qui venait d'être déposée. La plus belle de toutes ces fleurs. Une rose rouge.

To Be Continued...


	8. Chapitre 8

Chapitre 8

Quelques jours plus tard, Fernando Hollinger reçut une visite. Le gardien vint le chercher dans sa cellule très spéciale, dédiée aux délinquants sexuels, bien que « délinquant » soit un faible mot dans son cas. Il n'avait jamais eu de visite jusqu'ici. Lorsqu'il aperçut la canne appuyée contre la chaise où son visiteur était assis, son sourire s'élargit légèrement. Il s'assit sur une chaise face à lui, de l'autre côté de la table de bois qui trônait au milieu de la pièce. Le Docteur House n'avait pas changé depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, près de dix ans plus tôt. Peut-être qu'une ou deux rides étaient apparues au coin de ses yeux, ses cheveux étaient peut-être un peu plus gris. Il semblait tout à fait calme et posé. Son expression ne trahissait aucune émotion particulière, ni colère, ni rancune, ni mauvaise humeur. Son regard restait fixé dans le vide, quelque part sur la table.

« Bonjour, lança le détenu.

- 'Lu.

- Ca faisait un bail !

- Ca fait plus ou moins dix ans.

- Vous avez bonne mémoire.

House passa une main dans la doublure de son manteau. Un instant, le sourire du détenu se figea. Il se détendit lorsque le médecin sortit simplement une photo de sa poche intérieure. House la lança sur la table d'un geste sec. Elle glissa jusqu'à Hollinger, qui la prit et l'observa. C'était le portrait d'un jeune garçon brun aux yeux clairs. Des yeux qui, comme à House, furent familiers à l'assassin.

- Beau garçon, n'est ce pas ? interrogea House.

- Oui, il a les yeux de sa mère.

House esquissa un sourire.

- Il a eu dix ans il y a trois mois.

- Son père doit être fier de lui.

Le sourire de House disparut.

- Non, il n'a pas la chance d'avoir un père.

- C'est dommage.

- Et sa mère, on lui a prise.

- Il faut croire que le malheur des uns fait le bonheur des autres.

- J'espère que les « autres » de votre espèce ne sont pas trop nombreux, sinon tout le bonheur de cette Terre va finir emprisonné ici avec vous.

Holliger le jaugea un court instant. Le sourire qu'il affichait changea légèrement. A présent, pour la première fois, il semblait à House que c'était un sourire sincère.

- Ce qu'il y a de bien avec vous, c'est que l'on peut avoir une vraie conversation, avec une réponse critique à une affirmation. Ca change des gardiens pénitenciers… J'ai toujours su que vous étiez intelligent.

- La plupart des gens pensent que je suis névrosé.

- Vous n'êtes pas le seul dans ce cas.

House releva son regard sur le petit homme grassouillet. De nouveau, son sourire hideux lui donnait la nausée. Dix ans au trou ne lui avaient pas encore suffit.

- Il se peut que vous soyez réellement névrosé.

- Peut-être oui, mais ça c'est à vous de me le dire, Docteur House.

House fixa son regard dans le sien, ignorant le sourire qui s'élargissait sur la face de cet abruti. Le silence s'installa. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, sans rompre le contact visuel, House se leva. Il récupéra sa canne. Ils se fixèrent encore un bout de temps. Enfin, House se retourna et s'éloigna vers la sortie. Avant de s'éclipser, il se stoppa et pivota légèrement sur sa jambe gauche.

- Je vais voir ça. »

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Wilson entra dans le bureau de House sans frapper. Celui-ci travaillait sur son ordinateur, il semblait concentré et ne leva pas les yeux de son écran quand l'oncologue entra.

« Il paraît que tu as appelé Foreman au _New-York Mercy Hospital_.

- C'est exact.

- Tu aurais besoin de lui ?

- C'est bien lui le spécialiste en neurologie, non ? A moins que je confonde avec Chase, mais ça m'étonnerait.

- Non, c'est bien ça. Tu t'es enfin décidé à traiter ton problème neurologique, c'est ça ?

- Ma névrose va bien, merci.

- House… Explique.

- Tu sais quel est le problème avec la névrose ?

- Et bien, non, pas vraiment.

- C'est qu'elle peut être très dure à diagnostiquer.

- Attends… Tu vas vraiment te faire soigner ??

- Ne rêve pas trop. J'ai un doute sur un cas que je traite en ce moment, c'est tout.

- Tu n'as pas de cas en ce moment.

House leva enfin le regard de son écran pour le poser sur l'oncologue.

- Qu'est ce que ça peut te faire ? »

Et voilà. Ca c'était House depuis dix ans. Avant, il n'était qu'un con égoïste et misanthrope. Il se plaisait à envoyer des répliques cinglantes et sarcastiques à toutes les personnes qu'il croisait. Il était cynique et ça faisait peur aux gens. Ca les tenait éloignés, c'était bien. Aujourd'hui, House n'était plus rien de tout ça. Certes, il envoyait toujours des répliques cinglantes partout autour de lui, comme un bouclier contre l'humanité, mais il n'y avait plus d'amusement. Il n'y avait plus de grimaces, plus de gamineries, plus de plaisir narquois à outrer les patients. C'était de la pure méchanceté. Il ne parlait aux autres que lorsqu'il y était obligé, et à chaque fois son ton froid et son regard noir glaçait le sang de ses interlocuteurs. Wilson n'avait jamais vu House aussi renfermé sur lui-même, aussi enclin à se couper du monde. Il était un privilégié. Avec lui, House enchaînait parfois jusqu'à trois phrases d'affilée, mais il finissait toujours pas l'envoyer paître. « _Qu'est ce que ça peut te faire ?_ ». La discussion était close. Wilson quitta le bureau du diagnosticien sans lui adresser un mot de plus.


	9. Chapitre 9

Chapitre 9

Pour ses dix ans, Tom avait demandé à son père que Wilson, Cameron, Chase et Foreman viennent dîner chez eux. House avait accepté. House ne lui refusait jamais rien. Il faut dire que Tom était un enfant très calme, intelligent et mature. A la différence des autres enfants de son âge, plus capricieux et colériques les uns que les autres, il ne demandait jamais rien à son père. Ses rares requêtes se comptaient sur les doigts de la main.

Un soir donc, bien plus tard que le véritable anniversaire, ces quatre personnes furent conviées à passer la soirée à l'ancien domicile de Cuddy. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent tous ensemble, la demeure était doucement chauffée. Ils déposèrent leurs lourds manteaux d'hiver dans l'entrée et Tom les invita à rejoindre le salon. La table était déjà mise, les apéros sortis sur la table basse. House ne les rejoignit que quelques minutes plus tard, il était visiblement occupé dans la cuisine. Au grand désespoir des invités, son comportement n'avait pas changé. Il évita de croiser leurs regards durant toute la soirée. Ils prirent l'apéritif puis passèrent à table. House refusa l'aide de Cameron. Il supervisa seul le dîner. Il parla peu, ne souriait pas. Sauf quelques fois à Tom, mais il fallait avoir l'œil avisé de Wilson pour s'en apercevoir. Wilson connaissait bien Tom. Il l'avait plus ou moins vu grandir, évoluer. Ce n'était pas un enfant malheureux. Ca ne voulait pas pour autant dire qu'il était heureux. Il était tellement réservé, et posé. Il souriait souvent, riait parfois, mais n'éclatait jamais de rire. Il n'était pas joyeux, il n'était pas triste non plus. Il restait parfois pensif pendant quelques instants, son regard se perdait dans le vide. Son visage était toujours tourné vers le sol. Wilson craignait que ce soit l'attitude de House qui le rende comme ça, un peu mélancolique. Mais il voyait bien que son ami faisait des efforts pour ne pas déteindre sur lui, pour lui apporter toute l'affection qu'il pouvait, pour tenter de le rendre heureux. Venant de House, c'était un effort étrange. Il lui semblait qu'il y parvenait. Tom ne manquait jamais de rien, il avait tout pour être heureux comme n'importe quel autre enfant. Mais comment pourraient-ils être heureux tous les deux ? Un vide écrasant les cernait. Ce qui leur manquait, ils l'avaient perdu il y avait longtemps de ça. Wilson soupira pour lui-même : la vie était mal faite. Si Cuddy avait encore été là, House n'aurait jamais été auprès d'elle et de son fils. Il aurait été à l'antipode de son comportement actuel. Pourtant il faisait un père merveilleux pour Tom, mais qui aurait bien voulu le croire dix ans plus tôt ? Qui aurait soupçonné que House puisse grandir autant d'un seul coup ? Lui-même, son meilleur ami, en restait bluffé, aujourd'hui encore. Wilson se faisait ses réflexions alors qu'il mangeait et observait House agir dans cette maison avec aisance, cette maison qui était devenue la sienne. A cet instant, il n'aurait pas été étonné de voir Cuddy surgir de la cuisine, comme autrefois, leur adressant à tous un sourire radieux. Comme dans une vraie famille.

Après le repas, alors que House débarrassait la table avec l'aide de Cameron (qui avait enfin réussi à s'imposer), Wilson se tourna vers Foreman et le questionna à propos de ce patient qu'il traitait communément avec House. Celui-ci commença par nier l'existence de ce patient. Lorsque Wilson posait des questions plus ou moins directes à ce sujet, il esquivait ou répondait dans la vague. L'oncologue insista, mais il était impossible de soutirer la moindre information à Foreman, même pas par inadvertance.

Wilson se leva de table, excédé pas ces cachoteries enfantines, et se dirigea vers le couloir où Tom venait de disparaître. Il passa dans l'entrée et vit quelques photos encadrées sur le buffet. Il s'arrêta à leur hauteur pour les contempler. Sur l'une d'elles, il vit une Cuddy jeune et souriante. Sur une autre, Cuddy tenait Tom dans ses bras, un bébé de quelques jours à peine. Un peu plus loin, plusieurs cadres se succédaient. On pouvait y apercevoir l'enfance de Tom, grandissant, jusqu'à atteindre dix ans. En effet la dernière photo était récente. Wilson reparcourut l'ensemble des photographies. Il constata, une boule au ventre, que House n'apparaissait sur aucune d'elles. C'est alors que Tom le croisa et s'arrêta à sa hauteur. Il jeta un regard au buffet, puis fixa le sol, comme à son habitude. Wilson l'observa quelques secondes. Enfin, il parla.

« Alors, tu es content que l'on soit tous là ?

- Oui, c'est gentil d'être venu.

- Tu n'aurais pas préféré que des amis de ton âge viennent pour fêter ton anniversaire ?

- Je n'ai pas beaucoup d'amis à l'école.

- Tommy…

- Oui ?

L'enfant ne relevait pas la tête pour lui parler, comme s'il fuyait son regard. Wilson glissa sa main sous son menton, pour l'obliger à le regarder. Le garçon fixa ses yeux dans les siens. Wilson tressaillit. Ce regard lui était tellement familier. Un mélange impossible du bleu azuré de Cuddy et de la morosité silencieuse de House.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu gardes toujours la tête baissée ?

- Pourquoi tu pleures ?

- Je ne pleure pas.

- Si, je vois bien que tes yeux brillent.

Wilson soupira. Tom avait raison, de toute évidence.

- Et alors ?

- Papa aussi pleure lorsque je le regarde…

L'oncologue dût se retenir de grimacer à ces paroles. Il lutta quelques secondes pour se contenir.

- Sais-tu au moins pourquoi il pleure ?

- Non, pas vraiment… Sûrement parce qu'il est triste, parce que Maman lui manque."

Le regard de Tom se posa sur la photo de sa mère sur le buffet. La gorge de l'oncologue se serra. Il passa son bras autour des épaules du garçon et le serra contre lui. Il songea au nombre de fois où House avait du croiser le regard de Tom, le nombre de fois où ce gosse avait vu ses yeux briller. Les seules fois où Wilson avait vu son ami au bord des larmes, c'était lorsqu'il était en manque de Vicodin, et peut-être aussi le jour de l'enterrement. Comment Tom avait-il compris ça ? Depuis combien de temps évitait-il le regard des gens ? Il lui semblait que plus Tom grandissait, plus il ressemblait à House, ne serait-ce que par son intelligence.

TBC


	10. Chapitre 10

Chapitre 10

Les jours et les semaines qui suivirent cette soirée, Wilson vit House se concentrer de plus en plus sur son mystérieux cas. Il arriva un moment où il restait enfermé dans son bureau presque toute la journée. La plupart du temps Foreman travaillait avec lui, mais même lorsqu'il s'en allait, House restait au bureau tard dans la nuit. Wilson fut obligé de garder Tom certains soirs. Parfois House n'apparaissait pas de la journée à l'hôpital, et personne ne savait où il se rendait. L'idée qu'il reprenne goût pour son travail aurait du enchanter tout le monde, l'obsession que House manifestait à vouloir traiter ce patient (que personne n'avait jamais vu) rappelait à Wilson la saveur du passé. Pourtant tout ceci sonnait faux aux oreilles de l'oncologue, il était persuadé que cette mascarade cachait quelque chose.

Au bout de deux mois, l'oncologue avait maintes fois fouillé le bureau de son ami pour tenter de percer son secret, mais il n'avait rien découvert. Il semblait que House ne laissait aucun document sur ce sujet à l'hôpital. Ca prenait une dimension considérable. Quand Wilson l'interrogeait sur l'avancée de ses recherches, il refusait toujours d'en parler. Un soir, alors qu'il rentrait chez lui après un nouvel échec auprès de House, l'oncologue se jeta dans son canapé et alluma la télé. Il regarda avec un air blasé une émission de télé réalité. Lorsqu'elle s'acheva, il sortit de ses pensées et entreprit de se changer. Il troqua sa chemise et son pantalon pour un jogging et un large Tee-shirt. Il repassa devant la télé, une bonne femme annonçait des orages sur tout le New Jersey pour le lendemain. Il préféra l'ignorer et passa dans la cuisine pour se concocter quelque chose à grignoter. Il n'avait pas très faim à vrai dire. Tandis qu'il coupait quelques tomates en rondelles, il entendit les infos commencer. Il s'activa pour pouvoir manger en écoutant les actualités. Lorsqu'il s'assit à table avec son assiette, il avait loupé le principal titre. Le journaliste enchaîna sur un nouveau sujet. Wilson faillit s'étrangler lorsqu'il entendit un nom familier sortir des enceintes du poste de télévision. Il lâcha ses couverts et resta bouche bée.

« Près de dix ans et demi après l'incarcération de Fernando Hollinger, l'homme responsable du cruel assassinat d'une jeune mère à Princeton, dans le New Jersey, Lisa Cuddy, l'affaire revient sur le devant de la scène. En effet, le célèbre Dr. House, collègue et employé de la victime au _Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital _au moment des faits, remet aujourd'hui en doute la responsabilité du meurtrier vis-à-vis de ses actes. Des actes pourtant décrits comme relevant d'une cruauté et d'une violence à la limite du genre humain. Le très renommé diagnosticien avancerait que le criminel serait atteint d'un trouble névrotique aigu, autrement dit ce serait un malade mental. Si ces hypothèses s'avéraient exactes, la sentence prononcée à l'encontre de Fernando Hollinger se verrait logiquement annulée par la Cour suprême. L'homme, reconnu dangereux mais irresponsable de ses actes, finirait alors ses jours interné dans un hôpital psychiatrique spécialisé. Le Dr. House lui-même donnera une conférence médicale le 14 Août prochain pour exposer les arguments qui l'ont amené à ces conclusions. Des médecins, des psychiatres et des journalistes du monde entier sont attendus. La révision du procès a d'ores et déjà été demandée, mais aucune date n'a encore été fixée, ou transmise. Etant donnée la complexité de l'affaire, il se peut que la nouvelle sentence ne soit prononcée que dans plusieurs années. »

Derrière le journaliste défilaient des photos de l'assassin, de Cuddy, de House, et des photos aériennes de l'hôpital. Wilson resta médusé quelques instants, sa fourchette pendant toujours de sa main. Il changea de chaîne pour tomber sur un autre journal télévisé qui traitait du même sujet. Il écouta de nouveau, pour s'assurer qu'il ne rêvait pas. Il finit par sortir de sa torpeur et attrapa son téléphone. Il composa le numéro de House et laissa sonner… Répondeur. Il retenta sa chance. Répondeur encore. De toute évidence, l'autre tête de mule ne décrocherait pas. Il eut une troisième fois le répondeur.

« Allô House ? C'est moi. Je viens de voir les infos. J'aimerais savoir pourquoi j'apprends ça par la télévision alors que je te vois tous les jours à l'hôpital. J'attends tes explications.

Il marqua une pause. Il laissa un peu de sa colère s'échapper.

- Oh et puis merde ! Tu me fais chier House ! C'est quand même pas compliqué de venir m'en parler, tu sais très bien que tu peux tout me dire ! Et puis ça me concerne aussi, c'est Cuddy après tout !

Wilson entendit que quelqu'un décrocha le téléphone à l'autre bout du fil.

- Allô, Jimmy ?

- Ben c'est pas trop tôt… Cinq minutes que je parle tout seul à ton répondeur.

- ...

- J'attends.

- … Ben… J'ai remarqué ça quand je suis allé le voir le 28 Octobre dernier.

- T'es allé voir Hollinger ?

- Oui.

- Mais pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ?

- Pourquoi faire ?

- ...

- Il était calme. Moi aussi. Et là j'ai vu qu'il était bizarre. Avec son sourire à la con, on aurait dit que c'était un tic. A sa manière de parler, j'ai compris qu'il y avait un truc qui ne tournait pas rond.

- Vous avez parlé de quoi ?

- ...

- Laisse tomber… Et après ? C'était lui ton fameux patient névrosé ?

- Dans le mil, Sherlock Holmes…

- T'es vraiment qu'un pauvre con.

- Si c'est maintenant qu'on en vient aux insultes, je préfère raccrocher tout de suite.

- T'as peut-être pas tort. Je viendrai à la conférence. Bye. »

Et Wilson raccrocha net. Il se sentait bouillir de l'intérieur. S'il avait été en face de lui, il l'aurait certainement giflé. Il n'avait jamais été aussi exaspérant. Wilson avait enfin découvert qui était le patient mystère, mais pourtant il sentait qu'une pièce manquait au puzzle. L'incompréhension régnait toujours en lui.

TBC


	11. Chapitre 11

Chapitre 11

* * *

Wilson s'assit dans un siège en velours au fond de la salle, seul, à l'écart de la communauté de psychologues qui se massaient vers l'estrade. House s'y tenait, ses notes ouvertes devant lui. Il commençait tout juste. Il avait manifestement salué l'assemblée, et Wilson ne prêta pas attention aux premières paroles qu'il adressa à son public. Et quel public ! La salle louée pour l'occasion grouillait d'une foule compacte. Tout le monde ne pouvait pas s'asseoir, et les journalistes se tenaient debout sur les côtés tandis que les scientifiques s'asseyaient pour prendre des notes. Ces personnes semblaient venir du monde entier. Wilson aurait été incapable de dire quelle langue parlait le journaliste le plus proche de lui. Son attention se reporta sur le roi de la soirée lorsque celui-ci prononça ce nom qui le faisait toujours frémir. La scène qu'il voyait lui semblait artificielle. House ne faisait pas de conférence devant une foule silencieuse, House était sensé être renfermé sur lui-même. Il choisit de se concentrer sur ce qu'il avait à dire, prenant le discours en cours de route.

« Lors d'une visite que j'ai faite à Fernando Hollinger le 28 Octobre dernier, j'ai réalisé que cet homme était vraisemblablement atteint, mais au sens propre du terme. Depuis, je n'ai pas cessé d'étudier son cas. Tout d'abord, je me suis de nouveau entretenu avec lui pour en apprendre plus sur son passé, ses antécédents. Je n'ai rien appris de concluant durant les deux premiers mois. Je me suis donc concentré sur une vision plus médicale et scientifique du problème. Avec l'aide du Dr. Foreman, neurologue dont j'estime personnellement la valeur, j'ai entrepris des recherches très poussées sur les troubles névrotiques et psychotiques. N'étant pas moi-même engagé dans cette spécialité, j'ai du y consacrer plusieurs mois. Je vous propose de vous faire un bref exposé concernant ce sujet.

La névrose est un trouble psychique qui relève d'un conflit intérieur à la personne, entre ses pulsions et sa morale, ses règles. La psychose, elle, résulte d'un conflit entre la personne et l'extérieur, d'une rupture avec la réalité. Par exemple, le délire, l'hallucination, la paranoïa et la schizophrénie sont des psychoses. On les différencie grâce à une réalité très simple : le névrosé est conscient de son trouble et demande à être soigné, car il souffre. Un patient atteint de psychose n'est pas conscient de son trouble, il ne se sait pas malade.

En ce qui concerne la névrose, et c'est ce qui nous intéresse aujourd'hui, il existe diverses classifications à travers le monde, qui ne sont pas toutes en accord. J'ai naturellement commencé par éplucher les troubles névrotiques répertoriés par la classification anglo-saxonne, que je trouve la plus moderne à ce jour : le DSM IV. Je n'ai pas exactement pu faire de bilan concluant à la suite de cette étude. Je suis donc passé à la classification internationale, certainement plus diffuse et moins rigoureuse, mais aussi plus diversifiée. J'ai lu tous les articles du CIM 10 traitant de ce sujet.

La profonde inspiration qu'il avait prise pour dire ça arracha quelques rires à l'assemblée. La plupart des psychologues présents savaient ce que cela signifiait…

- Après près de trois semaines de lecture et d'étude, j'ai achevé ce pavé sans avoir trouvé satisfaction. Vous imaginez que je commençais à désespéré. Pourtant, j'étais toujours persuadé qu'il y avait quelque chose chez Hollinger, mais je n'arrivais pas à mettre de nom scientifique dessus. A court d'idée plus brillante, je me suis rabattu sur Freud et sa psychanalyse, une vision clinique très développée en France.

Des murmures de désapprobation parcoururent la large assemblée. House laissa le murmure se propager puis s'éteindre. Evidemment, il s'était attendu à cette réaction.

- Oui, oui, je sais. Vous êtes actuellement en train de paniquer en vous disant : « Le si brillant Dr. House nous a fait traverser le pays, voire l'océan pour finir par nous parler des Français ?? Moi aussi, j'ai toujours pensé que la médecine française était complètement obsolète. Je pensais comme tout le monde que leur sens de l'éthique ultradéveloppé finirait par les perdre, etc. Mais il s'avère que je mettais trompé. Les Français, avec leur chic pour ne rien faire comme tout le monde et cultiver leur propre vision de la science (et notamment de la médecine), m'ont permis de trouver la réponse à ma question. Car c'est chez eux que j'ai trouvé le trouble exact dont souffre celui que j'oserai maintenant appeler « mon patient ». En effet, les troubles névrotiques se retrouvent toujours plus ou moins dans toutes les classifications, mais sous des noms différents. Cependant, il existe une catégorie dans la clinique française classique qui a disparu des classifications psychiatriques dites « modernes ». Il s'agit de la névrose hystérique.

De nouveau, House avait capté l'attention de son auditoire. Beaucoup d'entre eux prenaient des notes, les journalistes restaient silencieux afin que ses propos soient enregistrés au mieux par les micros. Après une courte pause, House reprit, avec un rythme plus lent.

- Freud, le fameux psychanalyste autrichien, fut le premier à donner une vraie valeur médicale à l'hystérie. Il défend que la névrose hystérique est la conséquence d'un traumatisme oublié remontant à l'enfance, le plus souvent un traumatisme à caractère sexuel.

Certaines approches psychanalytiques considèrent que la personnalité, observable et décrite par des regroupements de traits de caractères, est un reflet de la structure névrotique de chacun (et donc hystérique s'il y a lieu). Il devient ainsi possible de poser un diagnostic de « personnalité hystérique ». Cette personnalité est souvent décrite comme associant une facticité ou une labilité des affects avec une dramatisation de leur expression (pleurs faciles, joies bruyantes, etc.) ; une érotisation de la relation avec des comportements de séduction ; du théâtralisme, c'est-à-dire un comportement excessif qui vise à attirer l'attention ; parfois aussi un infantilisme hystérique. Pour résumer, le principal symptôme est l'hyper-expressivité somatique. Le plus haut degré est la « crise d'hystérie », volontiers bruyante et spectaculaire. Elle peut se manifester à travers des évanouissements, des pseudos-crises d'épilepsie généralisées, des crises d'agitation allant parfois jusqu'à une violence incontrôlée, ou encore des crises tétaniformes.

Vous êtes en droit de me dire que l'énumération que je viens de faire est absurde et sans intérêt, qu'on ne voit pas bien le rapport avec le patient considéré, mais j'y viens justement. Après ces recherches qui ne me disaient rien de plus que vous en ce moment, je suis retourné voir Hollinger et je l'ai interrogé à la manière d'un psychanalyste français. Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai laissé l'hypnose de côté !! (Nouveaux rires dans l'assemblée) Plus sérieusement, j'ai passé plusieurs heures avec lui. J'ai fini par apprendre qu'il avait subi des sévices sexuels de la part de son oncle lorsqu'il avait sept ou huit ans. Après cet aveu, il m'a semblé plus agité, il transpirait abondamment. Je n'ai pas poussé l'entretien plus loin, j'avais peur de lui provoquer une crise d'angoisse. Lorsque j'ai interrogé les gardiens et se voisins de cellule, ceux-ci se sont accordés sur le fait qu'Hollinger était un homme craintif qui se laissait porter. J'ai entendu les termes « sale mioche », « gosse minable» ou « gamin pleurnichard » à plusieurs reprises. N'est-ce pas là la définition d'un « infantilisme hystérique » ? Son plus proche voisin, Craig Jagger, se vante de l'avoir vu tomber une bonne dizaine de fois tomber dans les pommes alors qu'il ne l'avait que verbalement menacé. Des symptômes de crise auxquels il faut ajouter le motif pour lequel Hollinger était venu en consultation au PPTH il y a dix ans : maux de tête, nausées et insomnies à répétition. Je passerai sur le théâtralisme, que j'ai moi-même tant de fois pu constater. Des faits tellement dérisoires… Mais pourtant si significatifs !

Des chuchotements s'élevèrent de nouveau de la foule. House sourit en sentant le trouble et le doute monter chez ses interlocuteurs. De toute évidence, son discours avait eu l'effet escompté.

- L'hystérie se prête mal à une clinique qui s'élabore avec des critères objectifs facilement identifiables. Elle peut apparaître comme un défi à la médecine, elle met en cause la méthode anatomo-clinique ainsi que les classifications cliniques influencées par les théoriques cognitives et comportementales. Ceci car les signes sont variables, inconstants, labiles. Elle peut suivre des « modes », préférant selon les époques le neurologique, le digestif, et peut-être maintenant le psychiatrique. La conversion somatique est ce que la médecine ne sait pas expliquer, mais pourtant son existence ne fait aucun doute. J'espère vous en avoir convaincu à travers le cas de Fernando Hollinger. Et pour ceux d'entre vous qui restent indécis, et je le conçois très bien, allez donc l'interroger. Parlez-lui de ses actes et de la raison pour laquelle il est détenu, jugez si son discours est de l'ordre du réel, ou bien du fantasme… Vous comprendrez peut-être pourquoi j'ai moi-même demandé la révision du procès. Sur ce, je vous laisse débattre sur le sujet. Je me tiens à votre disposition pour toute information complémentaire. »

House conclut ainsi sa longue intervention. Le silence régna dans la vaste salle, puis des murmures recommencèrent à s'élever de l'assemblée. Chacun discutait avec son collègue d'à côté de cette conférence assez inattendue, à la hauteur de la réputation du grand diagnosticien. Laissant mijoter tout ça, House descendit de l'estrade. Son nouveau « public » était encore trop occupé à controverser ses dires pour le harceler de questions. Il en profita pour se glisser jusqu'à l'endroit où Wilson s'était assis pour l'écouter, dans un coin un peu à l'écart de la foule. Il l'avait bien sûr immédiatement repéré. House s'assit simplement sur le fauteuil de velours vide à côté de lui. Ils ne se regardèrent pas. Au bout de quelques instants, Wilson se décida à parler.

« Comme quoi quand tu veux vendre quelque chose, tu peux vraiment le faire.

- Y aurait-il une allusion douteuse dans ce que tu es en train de dire ?

Wilson tourna la tête vers lui.

- Je fais allusion à la conférence qu'un riche donateur t'avait demandée de faire il y a quelques années. Tu te rappelles ? Un certain « Vogler »… Tu avais quelque peu massacré sa belle conférence pour son nouveau médicament…

- Pour son nouveau business oui. Comment oublier ? Mon poste a failli y passer !

- MON poste y est passé !

- Roh ça va. T'es toujours là, grâce… à Cuddy.

Un silence s'installa. Ils parlaient si rarement d'elle que les rares fois où ils l'évoquaient, leur discussion se stoppait immédiatement. Il était trop tard pour réaliser tout ce qu'ils lui devaient, tous les deux.

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu fais ça. Je ne vois pas quel intérêt il peut y avoir à chercher ce qui c'est réellement passé dans la tête de ce type. Ca ne fait que remuer le couteau dans la plaie. Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir besoin de ça. C'est déjà suffisamment dur à accepter.

- Parce que tu l'acceptes, toi ?

- C'est la définition du deuil, House : accepter la mort de l'autre pour pouvoir aller vers l'avant. Mais toi tu sembles préférer t'enterrer dans la solitude, comme toujours.

House resta silencieux, fixant un point dans la foule qui commençait à grouiller de tous les côtés.

- Tu n'en parles jamais à personne. Tu préfères peut-être tout garder pour toi. Mais moi je vois bien que tu es malheureux, et Tom aussi. Tu ne peux pas tout cacher à tout le monde, House.

House tourna la tête vers lui et croisa furtivement son regard. Il soupira légèrement mais ne répondit pas. Wilson profita qu'il ne l'envoie pas balader pour finir ce qu'il avait à dire.

- Je ne te demanderai qu'une chose : ne le fais pas sombrer Tom avec toi. »

L'oncologue se leva et partit en direction de la sortie. Il croisa Foreman quelques mètres plus loin, celui-ci rejoignit House. Quelques personnes s'approchèrent enfin de lui pour en savoir plus sur ce qu'il avançait, pour s'informer auprès d'eux de l'endroit où le meurtrier était incarcéré, et pleins d'autres choses encore. Ils passèrent le reste de la soirée à répondre aux insatiables membres de la communauté scientifiques et journalistes qui avaient assisté au débat, et qui l'alimentaient encore et encore.

La conférence de House fit un effet médiatique inconcevable les semaines et les mois qui suivirent. La lenteur de la justice face aux évènements et à l'engouement retrouvé de la population pour cette affaire était déconcertant. Un nombre incroyable de psychologues de tout genre passa devant les grilles du criminel retrouvant une nouvelle célébrité. L'envoi d'émissaires médicaux juridiquement agréés fut voté par la Cour Suprême pas moins de six mois après l'intervention de House. Pour obtenir une telle chose, le diagnosticien dut passer plusieurs fois à la barre, du côté de la défense de l'accusé cette fois-ci. Il passait ses journées à argumenter sa théorie devant le juge, ou à préparer sa prochaine argumentation. L'avocat d'Hollinger en était presque largué. Un médecin faisait mieux son travail que lui. Pourtant, les arguments du brillant Dr. House toujours plus forts les uns que les autres et de plus en plus incontestables ne semblaient pas faire avancer les choses.

ooO°00°OooO°00°OooO°00°Ooo

Un matin de Juin, alors qu'il était dans son bureau, Stacy frappa à la porte de Wilson. Lorsque celui-ci la vit franchir le seuil de la porte, il se retint de soupirer. Il ne manquait vraiment plus qu'elle pour qu'il n'y comprenne absolument plus rien. A sa grande surprise, elle venait s'informer à propos de ce que House manigançait ENCORE. L'oncologue ne put que sourire en constatant qu'il n'était pas le seul à être largué dans cette histoire. Comme il ne pouvait pas l'éclairer, il l'invita à prendre un café à l'extérieur avant que House n'apparaisse dans l'hôpital. Il n'était vraiment pas nécessaire que Stacy soit mêlée à tout ça…

Ils s'installèrent donc au bar d'un bistrot au coin de la rue et Wilson commanda deux cafés, dont l'un sans sucre et avec un supplément de lait. (clin d'œil ;)) Ils écoutèrent pensivement la petite télé au dessus d'eux. Alors que leurs consommations arrivaient, un flash spécial interrompit la diffusion du programme habituel.

« Il y a un quart d'heure à peine, à la maison d'arrêt de Princeton, un journaliste peu scrupuleux interviewé le terrible criminel Fernando Hollinger en dehors des heures de visites autorisées. Il lui aurait posé une question plutôt osée sur l'intimité de son enfance. Le détenu, déjà moralement fatigué par un véritable harcèlement médiatique et scientifique, s'est laissé emporter par une violente crise d'épilepsie (d'hystérie ?). Trois gardiens ont été nécessaires pour le neutraliser et sauver de justesse l'envoyé de presse, grièvement blessé à la tête. Il semblerait que le détenu soit toujours secoué de brutales convulsions à l'heure actuelle, alors qu'il est transféré en urgence au _Princeton Plainsboro Hospital_, l'établissement de soins le plus proche. »

Wilson ne prit pas le temps d'écouter la suite du reportage. Il se leva brusquement et sortit du bar, abandonnant Stacy et les deux cafés. Des ambulances filant à toute allure passèrent juste devant lui, en direction des urgences de l'hôpital. Il courut pour le rejoindre, monta en trombes au service des urgences psychiatriques. Il croisa le brancard qui filait à travers le couloir. Il aperçut très brièvement l'homme qui, en effet, convulsait toujours. Son visage était tordu dans un rictus atroce. L'oncologue resta figé quelques instants au milieu du couloir à présent désert. Il se rappela alors de son café et redescendit en trombes. Stacy l'attendait dans le hall, elle avait l'air au moins aussi hébétée que lui.


	12. Chapitre 12

Chapitre 12

Tout s'accéléra subitement la semaine qui suivit. La Cour suprême convoqua tout le monde pour rendre son verdict si attendu, près de deux ans après que House ait commencé ses recherches. L'assemblée retint son souffle lorsque le juge pris la parole, pour la dernière fois.

« A la suite de la crise d'épilepsie contractée par l'accusé, reconnue comme preuve incontestable de son psychisme défaillant, et en considérant les éléments apportés par la défense, à ce jour tous vérifiés, je prononce aujourd'hui la relaxation de Fernando Hollinger. En effet, il a été jugé, avec l'appui d'experts psychiatriques, qu'il était irresponsable de ses actes au moment des faits. Il a aussi été décidé que l'individu, toujours jugé dangereux, restera au _Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital_ aussi longtemps que son état psychique ne lui permettra pas d'être transporté dans un autre institut de soins spécialisé. »

Alors que chacun poussait un cri de désespoir, de soulagement, ou de surprise, Wilson resta de marbre et tourna son visage vers celui de House pour observer sa réaction. Son expression resta neutre, ne laissant rien transparaître. Et maintenant ? pensa Wilson.

House entra dans la chambre du névrosé, perdue quelque part au service psychiatrique du PPTH. Il était tôt le matin et celui-ci dormait encore, allongé dans un large lit. Même dans son sommeil, il gardait son sourire malsain gravé dans ses traits. Le médecin fit volontairement du bruit avec sa canne sur le lino. Hollinger se réveilla. Lorsqu'il eut fini de frotter ses yeux embrumés sur son épaule, il leva les yeux vers House. Il le reconnut et son sourire s'élargit.

« Bonjour Docteur House !

- 'Lu.

- Vous avez vu ? Les calmants n'ont pas suffit, ils ont dû m'attacher.

- Non. C'est moi qui viens de le faire.

Hollinger le fixa, tout sourire aux lèvres.

- Vous aviez raison finalement, je suis bien névrosé.

- Et c'est la raison de votre séjour dans cet hôpital.

- Je vous remercie de prendre soin de ma santé.

- C'est mon travail. Et puis j'y tenais personnellement.

- C'est très noble de votre part.

- Non, je ne crois pas.

House détourna son regard du malade ligoté dans son lit. Il avança jusqu'à la fenêtre de la chambre. A l'extérieur, le soleil commençait à s'élever dans le ciel

- Ils vous ont administré une sacré dose de calmants hier soir, vous devez être encore sonné.

Hollinger émit un petit rire.

- J'avoue que je ne vois pas très clair. Je ne sais pas si j'arriverai à lever un bras.

House laissa échapper un petit rire.

- Au fait, pas mal le coup de la crise. Bien imité. J'y aurais presque cru.

Il se retourna et vint lentement se poster au pied du lit. Un sourire malicieux illuminait son visage, ses yeux pétillaient. Hollinger ne broncha pas.

- Remarquez, si vous n'aviez pas jouez le jeu, on n'y serait peut-être jamais arrivé. Certains des médecins qui sont venus vous interroger ont la tête dure. Ils auraient bien pu tout faire capoter.

Le regard de Hollinger ne cilla pas.

- J'aimais bien la vie d'incarcéré. Mais les autres détenus ne m'aimaient pas beaucoup. C'est dommage, vous ne trouvez pas ?

- Non. Je suis ravi de vous avoir ici.

Et le sourire que House adressait à Hollinger témoignait en effet de sa joie. Après quelques instants, House cessa de fixer Hollinger et son regard se perdit dans le vide. Son sourire s'effaça. Il semblait plongé dans ses réflexions. C'est avec un ton calme et étrangement sérieux qu'il reprit la parole.

- La plupart des hommes qui ont vu un de leurs proches mourir par la faute d'un assassin jurent qu'ils attendront vingt ans s'il le faut pour faire eux-mêmes la peau au meurtrier de leur femme ou leur enfant.

House fixa brusquement son regard dans celui de Hollinger et fronça les sourcils.

- Mais tout le monde ment ! Et ça n'arrive jamais… Même vous, vous mentez. Et plutôt bien, je dois l'avouer.

Il marqua une pose.

- Mais pas aussi bien que moi. Au final c'est moi qui vous ai bluffé, et c'est vous qui avez perdu. Car vous n'êtes pas névrosé, et vous le savez très bien. C'est dommage, non ?

Le médecin glissa sa main dans la poche de sa blouse. Pour une fois qu'il portait une blouse… Hollinger resta confiant, jusqu'à ce qu'il aperçoive la seringue que le médecin avait sorti de sa poche.

- Vous savez ce que c'est ?

Hollinger secoua la tête en signe de négation. Il ne semblait plus pouvoir parler.

- C'est du curare, un poison d'origine végétale. Il agit au niveau des synapses musculaires, en limitant l'effet de l'acétylcholine. Autrement dit, il empêche les signaux nerveux d'arriver jusqu'aux muscles, ce qui provoque une paralysie musculaire, ce qui entraîne la mort par arrêt respiratoire. Mais la mort met environ vingt minutes à survenir. En attendant, la victime se retrouve entièrement paralysée et sent partir petit à petit, gardant conscience jusqu'au bout mais ne pouvant ni bouger, ni parler, ni rien d'autre d'ailleurs...

House marqua une pause, fixant le meurtrier qui l'écoutait avec attention.

- Je trouve ça assez atroce, la mort par asphyxie. Personnellement je n'ai jamais essayé ce genre de truc. Je préfère la Vicodin.

Comme pour confirmer ses dires, House sortit le flacon orangé de la poche de son jean et avala deux comprimés. Le sourire d'Hollinger se déforma en une affreuse grimace. La peur se lisait sur son visage. House s'approcha de la perfusion qui administrait en continu des calmants au soi-disant névrosé. Il saisit le tube de caoutchouc. Hollinger gigota sur son lit, mais il demeurait impuissant, ligoté à son matelas, ses réflexes abattus par les narcoleptiques. Il ne put qu'observer la main du médecin appuyant sur la seringue, injectant le mortel poison dans ses veines.

- Avec les compliments du Docteur Cuddy.

Le meurtrier sentit une brûlure remonter dans son bras. Il releva ses yeux vers ceux de House et put y lire une profonde haine. Puis le diagnosticien s'éclipsa rapidement. En passant devant l'infirmière responsable du service, il se stoppa un instant.

- J'ai donné de nouveaux narcoleptiques à Hollinger, il était assez agité. Passez dans une heure ou deux pour voir s'il va mieux. »

Et il continua jusqu'à l'ascenseur, un air satisfait flânant sur son visage.


	13. Chapitre 13

Chapitre 13

House se tenait devant la stèle de marbre gris, les deux bras appuyé sur sa canne. Il scrutait pensivement la photographie. Le ciel était clair, le soleil étincelait. C'était une belle journée. De longues minutes, ou peut-être de longues heures s'étaient écoulées lorsque qu'il entendit Wilson s'approcher lentement et silencieusement derrière lui. Il ne se retourna pas, prolongeant sa contemplation.

« On n'est pas le 27 Octobre aujourd'hui.

- Non.

- Pourquoi es-tu ici ?

- Pour la même raison que toi.

Wilson garda le silence pendant quelques minutes, se tenant toujours légèrement en retrait.

- J'ai fait l'autopsie de Hollinger. J'ai retrouvé des traces de curare dans ses reins, son cœur et son foie.

- C'est affreux. Il n'est pas mort d'une overdose de narcoleptiques alors ?

- On dirait bien que non.

Nouveau silence. Finalement, Wilson lâcha :

- J'ai appris que tu as démissionné ce matin.

House resta impassible. Il devinait dans la voix de son ami que celui-ci avait tout compris. Il devina aussi qu'il était en colère contre lui, parce qu'il n'avait rien dit à personne. Au lieu de ça, il s'était coupé encore un peu plus du monde, s'enfermant dans la solitude. Cette attitude, relevant de l'égoïsme pur, exaspérait Wilson au plus haut point. Il laissa l'impatience le gagner.

- Mais bordel Greg ! Tu crois que tu vas pouvoir mieux vivre maintenant ?

House se retourna vers lui. Il fronça légèrement les sourcils.

- Vivre ?

Il se tourna de nouveau face à la stèle. Il glissa une main à l'intérieur de son manteau et en sortit une unique fleur. Il la déposa sur la stèle vierge de tout autre bouquet, pour une fois. Wilson contempla quelques instants la rose rouge, ce geste tant attendu. Un geste si lourd de sens… House garda son regard fixé sur le visage qui ne cesserait jamais de hanter ses rêves. Enfin, il ajouta :

- Je suis mort il y a douze ans. »

.

..

...

....

FIN.

....

...

..

.


End file.
